Bad Whiskey:: Part of The Whiskey Series
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Alternate Universe/Lost Episode. Continuation of 'Whiskey Under The Mistletoe'. Sam's dealing w/ Dean's Death and is reunited with Onyx, but when they come face to face...chaos ensues. Strong Adult Content. Part 8 of Chap 1 is Now Up!
1. Black Velvet Bruises:Chp1:Part1

**Title:** **Bad Whiskey (Part of The Whiskey Series)**  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** Ongoing...  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Gentle Hearts Be Weary)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Onyx-Dean/Onyx  
**Archiving:** SupernaturalAtlantis/BadMoonRising/FanFiction(dot)net  
**Warnings:** **Strong Depictions of Violence, Bloodshed, Harsh Language, Strong Sexual Content, Gore, Emotional Angst, Heart Break.**  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Please do! It let's me know I'm doin' okay. ^_^  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Supernatural. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness.  
**Onyx's Note:** I started writing this 12'29'2008 and I'm finally getting around to posting the beginning for everyone (2'6'2009) now. I just ended a 2 and half year relationship on Jan 16th...and I think this is the result of my instincts trying to warn me of what was going to happen. Just to let everyone know, yes...this follows the **'Whiskey Series'** of the Winchester's relationship with Onyx Wildcat, a girl Sam fell for in a smoke filled bar, only to have Dean follow not long after.  
**[Read, 'I Need Whiskey' and 'Whiskey Under The Mistletoe' to understand their relationships]  
**This story is the aftermath of Dean going to hell...and the events that transpired before he was brought back. A _lost episode_ if you will. But with my special Twist. Warning...unlike my other stories... This is extremely dark, and that's bad comin' from me.

On that note...please, sit back...and enjoy the ride. *_smiles deviously_*  
* * * * * * * * * *

**-WARNING-  
**This is a VERY DARK fic...  
It takes place after **'Whiskey Under The Mistletoe'**...  
There is some references to rape...but don't worry, I haven't gone that dark.

* * *

He sits at the bar, ignoring his reflection in the mirror just in front of him. Bloodshot eyes surrounded in deep, brown circles. No sleep…the tears finally turned to dust. His chest aches. With a snort, he sucks back his ragged breath and takes down yet another shot of whiskey. Nasty shit too. Not Jack Daniels… Black Velvet. Nastiest whiskey he could find. He wants it to hurt…wants to feel the pain like a raging fire going down his throat. It's better than falling a part…he just wants to feel numb.

He doesn't sense her presence as she takes a stool to his left.

She looks at him for a long time before speaking. The puffiness around his eyes, due to sleeplessness, crying and over drinking. The paleness of his usually tanned skin, the dark circles under his eyes… He looks like shit. So many things she would love to scream at him…but she refrains. Having spoken to the bartender moments before she sat down, she made sure Sam was cut off. No more drinks…when she gives the signal of course.

She's amazed that he hasn't recognized her yet… But she's not that surprised, either. Due to his drunken state, and the new image she's got goin' on…how could he? Sam's a bright boy…when he's not about five sheets to the wind, at full sail, and stuck in neutral.

Yea…he's THAT drunk.

"God how can you drink that shit?" She quips in a sultry tone, causing him to turn his head enough to see the outline of her profile as she faces forward.

He scoffs, "it gets the job done." He slurs in a deep rumble, still not looking at her and fills another shot, spilling some of the brown liquid along the bar top, smirks and brings the shot to his lips and drinks it down.

She's turned slightly to the right, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. "I can see that." She chimes, noticing his state of drunkenness. "How long you been workin' on that bottle?"

He takes another shot, pauses and gives her his eyes. "Few minutes, and it's my second bottle, actually." He replies and notices, for the first time, how familiar she is. But he can't quite place it…seeing as he's been drinking enough to kill a small platoon.

It's her eyes. He doesn't know why, maybe because everything is slightly off kilter and somewhat blurred due to the high octane running through his veins. "Hey…" he slurs and raises his right hand as if to quote some great scholar when his brow furrows and his hand wavers. "You know what? Never mind."

She lets out a sigh, snatches the bottle from him and sets it way off to her left where the bartender appears as promised, and takes the bottle as if it were routine. "No more, Sam. You're wasted." She says in a firm statement and gets a shocked look from him. "I mean it. And don't look at me like that."

His head aches and he feels his stomach turn over. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He blurts out to this blurry woman and slaps his big hands on the counter, loses his balance and literally slips off of his stool and lands ass first onto the floor with a SMACK. A groan rises from his throat as he struggles to get up and ends up falling over. "Sonuvabitch…" Sam mutters and blinks several times…in a failed attempt to stop the room from spinning.

She let's out a low sigh, stands up, pulls the stools back and out of the way before placing herself right in Sam's path. She watches him struggle once more, to at least sit up straight, where he wobbles back and forth and gives her very squinty eyes. "Get up." Her voice is a low purr laced with a warning that causes more than a few heads to turn in her direction.

"Fuck you." Sam snaps between clenched teeth, feels a burp bubble up his throat and is suddenly tasting a nasty batch of bile from his over consumption of bad whiskey. He clenches his eyes shut, feels the world spin and moans, "oh I'm gonna be sick…"

Without a word, she grabs him by the collar, drags him onto his feet and drapes his right arm over her shoulders and drags all six feet and four inches to the nearest bathroom.

The world blurs in and out of proportion. He feels himself being carried off, his sight consumed in weird, blurry images of figures and dim colors. Suddenly everything is as bright as the day and he's kneeling before something cold and smooth to the touch.

That's when his stomach lurches and he feels like he's about to launch his intestines at the speed of light to the porcelain god. Every nerve in his body is racked with agony, his chest feels like its crushing in on itself and every time he struggles to get a gasp of breath, he's assaulted by yet another wave of nausea.

He has no idea, that as he vomits the poison from his body, she's right there, her small hand to his forehead, keeping him from slamming his skull into the cold, hard porcelain toilet. She grits her teeth but remains calm as he continues to push the bad whiskey out of his system, pauses for a few moments to catch his breath and begins again.

After every nasty convulsion of his body ridding itself of the poison, he can sense someone in the room with him. He can't think straight…he only feels pain and tastes rancid whiskey…which only causes him to vomit even harder than before.

**  
* A While Later ***

  
"God my head." Sam groans and sits up, the haze clearing from his eyes as he realizes he's lying in a queen sized bed. It takes him a moment but when it hits him, he notices it's not any random bed… But the very one that sits in his current motel room. With a moan, he reaches over to the nightstand, where his bottle of Tequila sits waiting for him. He fingers the base of the bottle until he's got his hand wrapped firmly around it, brings it to his lips and remembers to take the lid off before he attempts a drink.

After several gulps of the harsh liquor, he lets out a sigh, screws the cap back on and licks his lips. Nothing beats a nasty hangover with another dose of high octane.

As his brain clears just slightly… He can smell something burning, like sweet smelling incense. Confused, he looks around and notices a figure in black, sitting across from him at a small table.

"Ruby?" He groans curiously and holds the bottle in his lap as the fog in his brain begins to dissipate and he starts to remember, faintly, the person who had stopped him from drinking his liver into an early grave…and it had Not been Ruby.

The scent dances in his nose as he watches the small twisting lines of purple tinted smoke rise from her nostrils. Another moment passes and he's able to focus on her features. High arched brows, cat like eyes, small nose and full heart shaped lips. Her long mane of hair seems darker, maybe due to the lack of light, as it pools down her back in a cascade of thick waves.

The memory of her floods him and her name dances in a shocked stutter from his dry lips, "On…Onyx?" He makes it a question…because he's having a hard time making sense of anything at this point.

"Who else?" She chimes in a soft growl and takes another deep drag from her clove cigarette before snuffing it out in an empty coke can set in front of her on the small table. "You're awake." She says and exhales quickly before placing her hands on the tables' surface; her small fingers laced thoughtfully together as she gives Sam calm eyes.

His stomach rumbles and for a moment he's afraid he's going to have to race to the bathroom…but realizes it's just empty and wants to be fed.

"Stop nursing' that 1400 and eat this bagel before you kill yourself." Onyx says softly, her tone even…almost cold.

Sam brings his eyes to her and realizes he can't see her as well as he should. So he leans to his left, hand stretched out and finds the lamp set up on the cheap nightstand next to the bed. With an expert touch, he finds the switch and floods the small smoke filled room with a soft yellow glow. He has to narrow his eyes for a moment to adjust and decides to throw his legs off the side of the bed, sets the bottle of Tequila on the night stand and sits up.

She watches him in silence as he rubs his eyes, gets up and crosses the room to the chair waiting for him opposite of where she now sits. "Still dizzy?" Onyx asks in that even tone and watches him study her as he finally sits down.

"A little." Sam replies, his voice showing the evident worry dancing in his eyes. Something in the way she just sits there, all in black, her hair a very rich chestnut brown as it sweeps down her back and stops just above her ass. He remembers her hair being lighter…and when did she start wearing black on her eyes? Her Amber Hazel eyes give off an eerie, animal like quality as she stares him down. Sam doesn't know what it is…what's changed…but he doesn't like it.

"What's with the look, Sam?" Onyx says so suddenly that it makes Sam jump a little. She smirks at the reaction, "not awake yet." She states and wets her lips while motioning to the bagel sitting in front of him. "Eat."

Sam eyes the bagel, frowns and grudgingly picks it up as if it's about to start talking.

Onyx sighs. "Eat it, or you'll get sick again." She says and receives a stubborn glare from Sam. "Just trust me."

He knows she's right, feels his stomach rumble in response…but can't get himself to do it. He drops his hand back down, setting the bagel back on the table and slumps back in the uncomfortable chair. "I can't." Sam mutters and runs a hand through his messy brown hair, a strange pain beginning to pulse in his temples…

Just the slightest movement catches his attention as her brow rises at his reaction. "Why not?" Onyx inquires with a cold lilt to her voice and sets her chin on her hands as she rests her elbows against the table.

He narrows his eyes at her. "What's with you?" Sam growls, his voice as unfriendly as the energy pooling from her body.

Onyx just looks at him, her face never changing. "What ever do you mean?" She asks casually enough, but the anger glowing in her eyes says otherwise.

Sam gestures to her outfit with a big sweep of his hand. "This… The outfit." He exclaims in a grunt and drops his hand into his lap. "You goin' for 'The Craft' meets 'Matrix' look?" Sam knows he's pushing her buttons, trying to get a rise out of her… Which is completely out of character for him. But after Dean's death, Ruby's reappearance and the wonderful invention of alcohol to drown his pain…nobody's perfect. Also that strange little jab of pain behind his eyes isn't helping either…in fact… It's just making him more irritated.

Her head falls back and a sudden burst of laughter flows from her lips, causing him to jump yet again. After a moment she sobers and gives him very unfriendly eyes. "You selfish pig." She snarls sweetly, her smiling mouth reminding Sam of a Viper grinning at its Prey. "You have no fucking idea what I've gone through in the last fourteen hours."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I supposed to what? Give a shit?" Sam retorts, his voice huskier than usual.

In a blur she's suddenly standing, the echo of her hands slapping the table causing every muscle in Sam's body to tense painfully. "You should." Onyx growls in a very deep octave and glares into his defiant eyes. "I took care of your ungrateful ass as you nearly drank yourself to death. I watched over you as you puked Blood, Sammy."

Sam is quickly on his feet, leaning over the table and within an inch of her face when he growls, "no one calls me that. Not anymore." He warns as that stabbing pain becomes a constant stream of agony…

Onyx doesn't pull back or even flinch at the sudden closeness of him. "Get. Over. It." She says slowly and deliberately emphasizes his name and grows a nasty smile as his jaws twitch, "_Sammy_." Her smile turns into a grin, knowing that she's tempting the fates.

"Don't." He warns in a snarl and feels his blood boil as the smile on her face becomes a malevolent grin. "I'm warning you."

"Sammy." She purrs slowly and is suddenly silenced when the knuckles of his left hand make contact with her mouth, causing her to stumble and collapse to the ground.

Pain floods her jaw as a very small trickle of blood dances down the left side of her mouth where her teeth bit into the inside of her cheek. She pulls her legs close to her body, half curled in a fetal position and sits up enough to wipe the corner of her mouth.

Shock doesn't even begin to describe how she's feeling after that little love tap.

Sam is standing just in front of her, feeling the soft pulse of where the back of his hand had cracked against her face. It's as if he just lost control of himself and had to watch as he struck her… A wave of guilt slams him in the gut at what he promised he would never do.

"Wow…never thought you had it in you." Her gruff voice chimes as she keeps her face turned away from him. "I'm sure Dean would love to see how you just hit the last person who cares about you." She snarls softly as the taste of iron dances along her tongue.

That sentence causes an eruption of rage to crash through his system causing his chest to tighten. Sam has to take a deep breath and let it out slowly before he does something else that might permanently damage her. "Stop it Onyx." His voice is almost desperate, as if he can't keep his anger from lashing out again. "I didn't mean to hit you… I don't want to hit you…" Sam says in a shaky voice and feels another weird jab of pain behind his left eye. "I would never hurt you… _Jesus_…" His voice trails off as the agony flares behind his eyes as though he's being stung by millions of bees right in the corneas.

She finally turns to face him and can see the horror show in his eyes at the extent of his backhand to her face. "Or what, Sam? You're gonna go Dark Side on me?" Her voice is broken… No longer hidden behind a cold weave of anger… But soft, struggling…weak. Fragile from the pain he's awoken inside her. "You think I'm handling Dean's death any better than you are?" She says and pauses long enough to see his face crumble and suddenly bellows, "DO YOU?!"

"Onyx… I…" Sam stammers, his hands shaking…that familiar sting in his eyes once again. "Jesus I'm sorry… I've just…"

"SHUT UP!" She nearly screams and pulls herself back on her feet, her jaw already forming a nasty purple bruise along the left side of her mouth. Once on her feet, she glares up at his towering form as angry tears spill freely along her flushed skin, mixing with the trail of blood that's now making its way down her throat. "I had to go on a fucking Witch Hunt to Find you, Sammy! And guess what happened when I did?" She pauses long enough to let her vocal chords relax as a very deep and even tone flows from her emotionless lips. "I tracked you down to that fucking dump that you set up shop in. I had to go through three Demons just to find out where you were…and who was with you. And when I finally got there…I shouldn't have snuck in through the front door… To see you…" She trails off to let it all sink into his thick head.

Sam goes still. He blinks…and feels the sick weight of guilt stretch his stomach in twisting knots. He goes to speak, feels his voice fail, opens his mouth and closes it as a painful lump lodges itself in the back of his throat. That weird pain in his skull worsening with every breath he takes.

She wipes at her face, unknowingly smearing the blood across her skin and narrows her tear filled eyes. "That's right. After everything I've gone through, after promising Dean that I would Take Care Of You… I find you… Fucking Ruby." Onyx snarls with a nasty smile and lets out a dark chuckle. "And where is she when you're trying to drink yourself into an early grave? Huh? Where's that ungrateful rotting cunt?"

"Stop it." Sam finally says but it goes unnoticed. He can see the rage in her eyes and knows she's far from finished.

"Save your breath." She hisses and feels her skin crawl, the memory of finding Sam and Ruby together in that house… Watching him give in to that demon whore… Without realizing it, an animalistic growl travels up from her chest and rumbles passed clenched teeth… The sound actually snaps her back from the images flashing behind her eyes and she appears confused for a moment, looks around…searching for the source of the sound.

Sam watches in silent horror as her face goes blank, her eyes suddenly becoming a burning crimson as her full lips pull back followed by a full throated growl. And just like that, she snaps out of it and looks around as if the sound had actually come from a wolf hidden somewhere in the small motel room with them.

Sam would think the same thing if he hadn't just witnessed it come from her first hand.

Weary, she turns her swollen gaze to his, lines of smeared eyeliner traveling over her cheeks, "I hate you." She says with such intensity that her eyes flicker with a strange light as the words fade away from her bloody lips.

He can't say anything. At this point, every emotion flowing through him is tearing him apart inside. Seeing her, standing before him at only five feet and four and a half inches tall, so much smaller than him and yet, seeming so much bigger…

Onyx finally averts her gaze and takes in a ragged breath. "I Hate You…" Her voice is a broken whisper as she clenches her eyes shut, tears pooling in her long eyelashes before trailing freely down her flesh. "I hate you because I love you…" She brings her eyes to his, giving him the full force of the pain reflecting within the depths of her soul. "I Love You, you stupid sonuvabitch."

Sam can't take the look in her eyes anymore and does the only thing he can think of…

In a swift movement, he scoops her into his arms and tries to pull her against him in a crushing hug… When her right hand leaves a resounding crack as she slaps him hard across the face. It's strong enough to cause little white specs of light to dance in his eyes…but he doesn't let go. He struggles with her as she continues to fight him, smacking him not only in the face, but his neck and chest. Sam feels the pain but ignores it until she rears her right arm back and cracks him across the jaw with a full bodied right cross. The taste of copper hits his senses first before the sting that her silver Panther ring that she's always worn on her middle finger, hooked into the upper left hand corner of his mouth and sliced into his lip. He unconsciously licks the wound and locks eyes with her…seeing the rage flickering within her irises.

"Let go of me." She growls and feels the urge to attack him grow steadily stronger, sensing that something is seriously wrong with him, when he manages to subdue her long enough to speak.

"No." He snaps under his breath and glares at her. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He snarls sweetly as a nasty grin begins to stretch his bloody lips and whispers, "be careful what you wish for."

Sam spins them around suddenly and slams her against the bed, pinning her beneath him with his much bigger frame.

A small wave of panic rips through her as he makes her mobility a near impossible feat. "Sam Get Off Me!" Her voice is high pitched with fear as she begins to thrash wildly beneath him and sucks in a sharp intake of air when he scoops her wrists in his left hand and pins them behind her, using her own weight to keep them still and clamps his right hand on her throat, gaining her full attention.

"Sweet, Sweet little _Wildcat_…" He growls in a singsong voice, his expression maniacal. "You know deep down you've always had a soft spot for the darker side of me…"

Onyx grits her teeth and gives him defiant eyes, "you've lost the right to call me that." She snarls in warning and narrows her eyes at him. "The only person worthy enough to call me by that name is Dead."

Sam's head falls back as a nasty wave of twisted laughter flies away from his lips. He lets the sound echo around them before sobering and canting his head to the side, the way a cat analyzes a mouse before it bites its head off. "You know, I gotta say…" he starts to say while settling his much heavier form against hers, making it nearly impossible for her to take a deep breath, "not havin' you around has taken the spark out of our relationship. But gee, finally getting some alone time with Ruby… Especially in that nice, new body of hers…" Sam trails off, his eyes closing as he shivers with the memory of her little body pinned against his.

He opens his eyes, seeing a wide eyed response from Onyx at the sight of his irises becoming golden for a moment and grows a smile only the devil could love, "It was fun, sure. But she'll never compare to you, baby."

Onyx tries to fight back the surge of fear trying to rear its head as Sam's energy sends waves of warning through her heated blood. A part of her wonders if he's been possessed…but remembers the tattoo she talked the boys into getting on their chests to keep that from ever happening again. As much as she tries to keep herself closed off…she knows he can smell the fear on her…and knows it's only going to get worse…

"What? No catty remarks? No sarcastic feedback?" Sam growls sweetly and runs his bloody lips against hers, enjoying the shiver that runs through her body as she clenches her eyes shut. "Come on, baby… You know I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Seeing her terrified makes his stomach turn…and not in a bad way. A part of him really likes the feeling of her pinned beneath him, unable to fight back. A part of him enjoys the scent of fear flowing from her trembling body. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a throaty growl, causing her eyes to open in response to the sound. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against hers, tasting the blood and the tears and can't help but bite down into her bottom lip, causing her to squeal in pain…followed by her lurching hard enough forward to crack her forehead against the bridge of his nose.

By sheer force Onyx manages to dislodge Sam from above her, even though little specs of light are dancing behind her eyelids from the impact of their heads slamming into each other, and wiggles her legs nearly up to her chest where she plants her feet flat against Sam's midsection and pushes with everything she has… Launching him up and off the bed where his ass hit's the tacky carpet with an audible thud.

When he finally opens his eyes she's standing over him with one of the chairs in her hands, ready to take a swing at him when he sweeps his right leg out in an arch, clothes lining her legs out from under her and causes the chair to fall out of her reach.

Onyx hits the ground hard and has the wind knocked out of her. Tears squeeze from her eyes as she struggles in vain to get at least one intake of air when she's suddenly dragged forward by her ankles, Sam's large hands pulling her towards him as though she weighs nothing at all.

Finally getting a hold of her, he pins her beneath him once more, but this time he actually applies some pressure on her throat to emphasize he doesn't want another repeat of the head butt. "Is that all you got?" Sam's voice is a deep timber of warning, just begging for a reaction. "Come on, Onyx… We both know you've always been _Rusty_ when it comes to close combat."

"Get off of me Sam." Onyx retorts, unwilling to submit to this rather uncharacteristic side to the man she's always loved. When he just glares down into her eyes she feels her heart breaking. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy hurting me?"

There's real emotion in her voice when she speaks but Sam merely smirks. "You know… I think I do." He replies with a smile and watches her face go pale.

Onyx sees the truth in Sam's eyes…as they shift to a strange, golden light once again… "Sonuvabitch." She mutters and watches his brow furrow. "You stupid Winchester…" Onyx lets out a laugh at her own stupidity, "you're infected."

* * **End Part One-Chapter One** * *


	2. Let’s Dance:Chp1:Part2

**-WARNING-  
**This is pretty Scary...  
It's a side of Sammy no one wants to see...  
Let's just say it makes his possessed self look angelic...

**Viewer Discretion Is Strongly Advised**

* * * * *

Sam blinks and just glares at her. "What the hell are you goin' on about?"

She just shakes her head, well wobbles it back and forth due to the hold he has on her throat. "You've been infected with a demonic virus Sam. And there's only one way to contract it." Onyx says, her eyes narrowed, filled with an anger that swells with every moment he keeps her restrained.

Sam tries to think clearly, but finds the ability to do so almost painful. As if he's drunk on some unseen poison that's creating a dangerous haze of rage behind his eyes. He would never hurt her, he can feel that in the very marrow of his bones…in fact, he would give his life for hers if the occasion ever revealed itself. So for him to be physically attacking her, to the very edge of considering rape… Sam feels a stabbing jolt of agony behind his left temple causing him to roll off of Onyx until he's lying on his left side, cradling his head in his hands.

She rolls away from him and gets up onto her hands and knees so she can crawl to the other side of the room, just to get some distance from him. Onyx isn't thinking about the fact that Sammy seems to have gone dark side on her and is set on raping her. She's in survival mode, being a Hunter has given her the edge she needs to react to this situation with a cool head. Yes, Sam's not in the right state of mind. Yes, he has the ability to over power her easily. But she's got the advantage.

She keeps close to the wall, never taking her eyes off of his form as he lies curled in a fetal position with his back to her. Her eyes flick to her left, just a few paces away where her black duffel currently sits just next to the door to the motel room. Carefully, quietly, she lowers her upper body towards the carpet and leopard crawls towards her bag, being as silent as physically possible despite the constant sting of pain throbbing in her lower jaw.

Sam holds his hands to his head and groans as waves of scolding electricity dance behind his eyes. He struggles to find himself, to regain the man he is as soft whispers continue to ripple through the chaos of his tangled mind. He can hear a small child's voice whispering to him, telling him to let go…to take what he wants, to bruise and break the skin, to ravage the flesh… Followed by soft waves of giggles echoing in and out of focus just at the edge of his thoughts.

"No!" He snarls suddenly, back arching and lets out an agonized wail as another jab of electricity stabs at his eyes. He can feel as if tiny fingers are flittering just at the edge of his sanity, summoning his rage to come closer, for the untamed beast to open its eyes… To breathe life in empty lungs, fill itself with the taste of her scent…her weakened state. To take what it craves.

Onyx goes rigid when he calls out in pain and senses that if she doesn't reach her duffel soon, Sam won't be able to control himself against the sickness swimming through his blood. With as much strength she can summon, she leaps the short distance to her bag and manages to get it open when she feels the energy in the room become very thick…as if a veil of venom has suddenly pushed its way into the motel room and is trying to consume every last ounce of fresh air.

"Shit." She spats and cringes as she accidentally bites down into the torn flesh on the inside of her cheek. Using the pain to refresh her memory of what Sam did just moments ago, she makes quick work of her search and feels the flesh of her palm slide against the one thing she needs…

But it's too late.

Onyx is suddenly jerked up onto her feet from behind, two large hands gripping the collar on the back of her shirt and finds herself airborne for a few blurred seconds until her back collides with a thunderous crash against the far wall, just above the bed. Stars swim in her eyes as the back of her skull also makes contact with the hard surface, causing her to go completely limp where she collapses haphazardly onto the mattress like a rag doll.

Focus swollen with hazy light, she lets out a strangled moan as fresh whips of pain trickle the length of her spine, igniting her nerves in a blaze of white hot needles, spearing every fiber of her being with agony. She feels the mattress give as Sam gets onto the bed. She tries to get her body to move, but finds the ability to do so impossible. She feels too heavy, weighted down by some immovable force…that's when it clicks in her brain and she uses her fleeting energy to open her eyes and focus.

Her body, slowly coming back to itself, is being jerked here and there as Sam uses brute force to tear and rip the fabric of her clothes from her still form. "Sam…please…" Onyx pleads in a mangled voice and feels cool air dancing across her flesh. Her stomach lurches at the feel of his fingernails biting painfully into the exposed patches of skin of her body, where he's desperate to shred the last pieces of cloth clinging by strings of thread to her aching form. "Don't do this." She whispers as true tears of absolute defeat freefall from the corners of her eyes.

"Stop whining, it's distracting." Sam sneers, ignoring her pleas and continues to work in a methodical fashion, using as much force as he can muster to get her naked as quickly as possible. "And stop struggling, it'll just hurt more…" He says and pauses, leans down, grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her face within kissing distance of his and snarls with a sadistic smile, "…or better yet, please do. The more it hurts, the harder I'll fuck you." His voice trails off as he looks into her wide eyes and abruptly lets go of her hair, letting her head plop back onto the mattress so he can finish disrobing her.

Sam has lost the battle with the whispers… The echoing laughter of a child swimming just beyond the intricate weavings of his mind as his body is overwhelmed by a single instinct.

He licks his lips, feeling himself harden at the sight of her beaten form and growls, "God I'm gonna really enjoy this." Sam's guttural voice flows into the air as he continues his work. "Seeing you like this…just… Does it for me."

Onyx can't let him do this…even if she has no way of truly fighting him off, she has to try. God damn it she has to try! "Not like this." She hears herself rumble in a husky voice as her weak arms rise and try to reach out to his moving form. More prickles of white fire swell under her skin as he slaps her arms away, sending them back to the surface of the bed where they land with a soft bounce. She tries to sit up, ignoring the blaze of heat in her spine when Sam whips his head around and uses both hands, lying palm flat against her shoulders, to push her violently back down.

A cry flows from her lips as his fingers curl against the flesh of her shoulders, fingernails digging into her skin, leaving little red half moons in their wake. Her body convulses causing her to inadvertently arch her body up against his, her head flying up and forward only to be met with a thundering open palm across the face. The pain is explosive as a flair of white light fills the back of her eyelids as her upper body slumps back onto the hard mattress.

"Thickheaded bitch…" Sam snarls with a maniacal grin on his lips, "guess you need to learn the hard way."

Her eyes flutter open as a flood of hot copper pools in her mouth and begins flowing from the right corner of her parted lips…a gushing trail of sticky crimson staining the cheap beige motel sheets red. She can feel it slide along the side of her face that's pressed against the bed, but can't move to stop it. So she closes her eyes, hoping the blood flow will ease before it reaches her right eye.

"Stupid girl." Sam snarls in an incredibly deep timber as he finishes removing every last bit of torn cloth from her body. "Aw, much better…" his voice trails off as he licks his lips, his eyes heavy with dangerous lust, "so much flesh…so tender…so easily broken."

He slides his big hands along her naked thighs, over her knees and down to her ankles, where he begins quickly unlacing her boots, removes them and pulls her socks off. He stops for a moment, his hair dangling in front of his eyes as he cants his head to the side, reveling the sight of her bruised body laid out naked and vulnerable before him. He lets his fingertips travel lightly along the scratches he's left in her flesh, as though marveling at his own handy work. He grows a dirty smile as some of the scratches well with red, where he purposefully smears the sticky substance along her skin, trailing the blood from one scratch to the other like a madman's game of connect the dots.

A lump of horror lodges itself in the back of her throat causing her to cough, which only causes more flickers of beestings to erupt in the back of her throbbing skull. Every inch of her skin is on fire, a burning that roars with every press of his fingertips to her battered flesh.

"So Soft…" Sam's voice snarls just above a whisper as he pauses long enough to remove the clothes from his own body. "Anyone ever tell you, red is your color?" He mutters sadistically while tossing the pieces off to the side in a pile of unwanted obstacles. Body glistening with beads of sweat, he lowers himself above her, just hovering over her like a demon peering down at its new host. He wets his dry lips and tastes the blood from the split in his lip from her ring. It only makes his chest rumble with a deep groan of anticipation. One that causes Onyx to react.

She hears the sound of an animal growling and somehow gains enough control of her neck to turn her head, her pain filled gaze falling on the monster just staring down at her.

Brown waves of hair stick wetly against his forehead as he peers down into her eyes. He can see that she's defeated…but there's a soft spark shimmering within the depths of her pupils. A defiance that pulses with its own life, its own strength. Sam wants to eat that life, devour it… He wants to engulf her hope with despair and consume the last of her sanity. To break such a fine specimen… To taste that sticky sweet honey, let it roll along his tongue and slide down his throat… To watch her writhe, hear her beg…watch her tears become red…

"You do this Sam…and you're no better then that bitch Lilith who killed your brother and sent him screaming to Hell." Onyx says in a broken voice and feels her throat clench as if she's been screaming. But she notices a moment of hesitation, so faint that it gives her a little push to keep talking…no matter how bad it gets. "Is this what Dean sold his Soul for?"

A sudden crack is heard as Onyx's head lolls to the left, blood splattering onto the sheets in a spray of red dots. The agony is a constant pulsing now, but she's grown accustomed to it…immune. That's what sets her a part from most of her gender when it comes to being a Hunter… A pain threshold that would impress a demon named Alastair…

She coughs through a faint ripple of harsh giggles and turns her face towards him. "Dean loved you Sammy, enough to sell his Soul for you…" Her words are cut off by another resounding crack across the jaw, this time with a closed fist. She chokes on a mouthful of blood and manages to swallow it before she drowns.

Head aching, jaws throbbing, Onyx faces him again… "…you think he'd be happy to see you beating on your girl? What would Dean do to you if he could see you now?" She lets her words roll away with small blades of resentment tangled at their edges…watching as Sam's eyes narrow as they slide dangerously through his clouded mind, causing the enraged beast within to roar in pain. "Go ahead Sam… Do what you want… I wonder what your Daddy would do to you, if he could see you now."

The blow to her face is so hard she can feel a tooth in the back of her mouth crack from the impact of his fist coming down hard enough to break her jaw. Thankfully, her jaw remains unbroken, but the pain would say otherwise. She feels like she's floating in a black fog, with nothing but the sound of white noise and the inky blackness of unconsciousness to comfort her. But somehow…she remains in her body, alive but barely… Breathing ragged, pulse weak but steady. Unable to let go…unable to give up. Too thickheaded and stubborn to let his sickness devour her. Too much like a Winchester to let this break her.

A humming starts in her ears, foggy, swimming just in the background of the agony swelling in her veins. The humming increases, turning into a high pitched sound… Growing steadily louder, white noise so shrill it hurts to think. She can feel it trying to race through her skin as if she's being licked by lightening. Her body begins to tremble, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she completely loses control of her motor functions.

A thunderous Boom erupts all around her and she can faintly hear Sam's strangled cry when she feels his weight leave her body, letting her breathe again.

Within a heartbeat…everything goes black… Letting her broken body slip into the welcoming arms of suspended unconsciousness.

* * * *

Sam struggles to get onto his hands and knees after being thrown off the bed like a rag doll by some unseen force. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to not only throw him across the room, but to blow out every piece of glass within the motel room. The two small windows are completely blown inward, shards of glass spread out along the carpet.

Brain fuzzy with confusion, he glances around the dark room and jumps when he sees the figure of a man appear in the now open doorway. He squints his eyes, trying to focus on the familiar silhouette but is knocked out cold by a nasty blow to the head…

* * * ***End Part Two of Chapter One*** * * *


	3. Forgive Me, Father:Chp1:Part3

"Wake up Darlin'."

Onyx hears a southern drawl and feels herself being pulled out of a dreamless sleep. She opens her eyes, but feels pressure on her eyelids and realizes they're swollen to slits from the beating Sam had given her. With a soft murmur of pain she shifts enough to feel a fresh batch of clothes against her skin. She peers to her right and recognizes the red in his beard and struggles to give a weak smile.

"Hey Bobby." She whispers and wants to let out a wail at the horrible pulsing traveling through the muscles in her face.

Bobby watches her reaction as she fights back the pain she's in. He's actually surprised she can talk at all with how badly her jaw is swollen up. Her bottom lip is split and swollen twice its size with a nice purple and black bruise starting from the bottom of her chin, over her lips and up towards her right cheek bone. There's another nice purple bruise along the left side of her jaw line, but nowhere near as bad as the right side of her face. Her right eye is almost completely swollen shut with the biggest and darkest shiner Bobby has ever seen.

If Sam hadn't been infected…Bobby might've actually killed him tonight.

"Where's Sam?" Onyx asks in a tired rasp of a voice and is slowly becoming used to the steady throb of agony surging throughout her body.

Bobby grows a solemn expression. "He's locked up safe." He replies calmly and gets a weary look from the battered beauty lying before him. "I didn't kill'em if that's what yer wonderin'. Though, seein' you like this makes me wonder why I hadn't."

Onyx goes to chuckle and cringes at how much it actually hurts to do so. "How'd you stop him?" She asks, knowing that he'd found her naked and torn up . Embarrassing…oh yes… But currently, she's just thankful to be alive…well, sort of.

"Got there in time to witness the windows explode. Door damn near came off its hinges from the whatever it is that you did." He explains and sees the confusion in her eyes. "I suspect you had nothin' to do with that then…" he says and watches her struggle to nod. "Figured as much. Huh… Must've worked." He mutters to himself thoughtfully.

Onyx eyes him carefully, "what'd you do, Bobby?" Her voice is weary as she stares curiously at the old Hunter.

"Found an old ritual that's supposed to cleanse any demonic related diseases from any person who's come into contact with a…" Bobby clears his throat, not wanting to say it because he knows how much it'll hurt Onyx to hear it, "…demon who's recently taken host of a fresh body…"

Onyx interjects, "an ex-human witch, now demon, riding a freshly vacated body known as Ruby, right?" She says with a dark lilt to her raspy voice and watches him swallow and nod. "So Sam goes off and screws Ruby who is unknowingly carrying some Lilith disease that was meant to make Sammy go flip side… Which means good ole Lilith meant to take me out from the start by infecting Sam… Nice, it's like a Soap Opera gone Buffy."

Bobby smirks at the comment and watches her try to laugh when her face screws up in that look again. He sighs, takes two yellow pills from the small nightstand next to the bed and hands them to her, along with a small bottle of water. "Take these, they'll cut some of the pain back a bit. And don't argue with me 'bout it either." He explains and helps her place the pills in her mouth and offers to hold the bottle for her so she can take a drink to wash them back. "That's it… Now rest, or I'll hogtie ya to the bed and keep ya there 'til ya do."

Onyx gives a whisper of a smile and takes a hold of his hand before he leaves her side. "Thank you…for everything." She says softly and watches him give her a warm smile. "I mean it."

"I know you do. Now get some sleep." Bobby replies with his voice wavering just the slightest. He turns and goes to walk out of the room when he hears her whisper.

"Love you, Dad."

He literally stops in his tracks and turns to see her already falling fast asleep with a slight smile on her face. He swallows the sudden lump in the back of his throat and murmurs, "love you too." and closes the door behind him.

Bobby walks down the hallway and has to stop for a moment, clenches his fist and fights to control the urge to slam his fist through the wall. "God damn you Sam." He snarls under his breath, his eyes closed as he gets his anger under control. The last thing he wants to do is go down into his anti-demon panic-room and just tear that boy apart.

* * * *

Aching all over, sweat dripping from every pore, Sam shivers and continues rocking back and forth on the small cot of a bed as the dim light of four candles burn against the consuming darkness. He's trying to fight the horrible pain that's racking his nerves as the infection is pushed out of his body.

Bobby hadn't said much to him after Sam came to, naked and bloody on the floor of Bobby's anti-demon panic-room. Sam could see the disgust in Bobby's eyes…a look he thought he'd never witness coming from the one man who he now considers to be like a father.

Another violent wave of tremors slams against Sam's nerves and he's forced to curl up into a fetal position, his jaws clenched painfully shut as he forces his eyes closed due to the sting of sweat flowing down his forehead and no matter how many times he's tried to wipe it away, it just keeps coming back. Now he just deals with it…knowing that this is nothing compared to the pain Onyx is in.

How could he have done it? How could he have let himself lose it like that? My god…he could've killed her! Thankfully, he hadn't…but it doesn't make it alright. It'll never make it right…not after…

Sam sucks in a harsh breath, his chest tightening as a ragged sob echoes from his bared teeth. Losing his brother was enough to drive him over the edge…but almost beating Onyx to death and nearly raping her… A woman he's loved from the very first moment he'd laid his eyes on her in that smoke filled bar that night, so long ago it seems… The girl with the wild copper colored mane reading a book by Stephen King… That beautiful smile that makes her eyes shine like glowing embers…

Jesus how close he'd come to actually… No he can't think about it. But it won't go away. The image of her, naked…bruised…cut up and bleeding… It's never going to go away. Because he did it. He hit her. He cut her, made her bleed, made her cry… And enjoyed it.

A memory of Dean flows through his tortured thoughts and he begins to crumble against an onslaught of strangled tears.

*** Memory***

On a misty night, the old motel standing out against a backdrop of forest for as far as the eye can see. Sam standing with his back to their motel room door as Dean stands opposite of him, leaning back against the hood of their black Impala.

"I need you to promise me somethin' Sam." Dean begins in a gruffer voice than usual and has to clear his throat for a moment to get his bearings.

Sam shifts uncomfortably on his big feet for a moment, knowing where Dean is going with this. "Yea, sure… What's up?" He asks, trying to sound casual and failing by the furrow in his brow.

Dean looks out into the night, only giving Sam the left side of his profile as he begins, "I need you to watch over Onyx." he says softly at first, his voice seeming to grow huskier as he keeps his eyes elsewhere. "She's real special Sammy and I expect you to take damned good care of her," he pauses and stares Sam square in the face, revealing the unshed tears in his eyes, "understand? You keep her safe and fight her if you have to…"

Sam swallows hard and fights back the pain in his chest. "I will Dean, you know that." He replies, voice just as strangled.

Dean shakes his head and wipes at his eyes. "You're all she's gonna have when my time comes. She's gonna need you and you're gonna need her…" Dean explains.

But Sam cuts him off, "don't do this Dean. Don't talk like that. We've got time, man. We'll figure this out! I'm gonna save you."

"God damn it Sammy!" Dean barks in frustration, a fresh set of tears showing in his eyes. "I got what, a day left? When the Shit hit's the fan, what are you gonna do if Lilith sets her eyes on her? You ever think of that?"

"It's not going to happen Dean." Sam retorts, jaws clenching, tears threatening to spill over. "I won't lose you, either of you, understand me?"

Dean purses his lips together and shakes his head, a cynical smile stretching his mouth. "You can't save everyone Sammy," he announces as a tear dances down his cheek.

Suddenly the door to their motel room opens, Onyx standing there with a pair of oversized black sweat pants on and one of Sam's gray long sleeved shirts pulled on with one of Dean's dark green button down shirts on top, unbuttoned. Her long mane of copper and brown waves pulled up into a messy bun as she tucks her arms across her chest from the cold.

"You have any idea what time it is?" She chimes with a small smile as her eyes study the boys looking away from her. She knows they've been fighting, and by the way they're sniffling and wiping at their faces…she knows why. They're trying to save face and appear macho…but it doesn't work on her. It never has. "You two alright?"

"We're fine." Sam replies in a husky timber and glares at his brother standing across from him.

Dean catches the glare from Sam and gives his eyes to the short beauty. "Brother stuff." He says, his voice a bit steadier than Sam's, but not by much.

Her eyes narrow at him, causing him to frown and shift on his feet. "Right…" She says in a long winded sigh and shakes her head. "Alright look, I love you both, you know that." Onyx explains and gets Sam to turn towards her. "I need both of you to calm down for a second. I've been a Hunter for a long time now, by myself even. Now, before you go off on a tangent that I'm a female and likelier to get hacked up into little bits…"

Dean cuts her off. "I've never said that."

Sam adds, "either of us." and shares a look with Dean for a moment before giving his attention back to Onyx. "We know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself."

"Right," Dean adds and points to his baby brother, "what Sam said."

Onyx brings her right hand to her forehead and sighs. "Okay look…" She begins and drops her hand, "it's three o'clock in the morning, cold as balls out here and I'm tired. Can we go inside please?"

"In a minute, Onyx." Sam says and gives her a warm, Sammy smile. "Promise."

She studies him for a moment and knows he just needs to talk to Dean. "Alright, just don't stay out here all night." Onyx replies softly and vanishes back inside the motel room. Knowing that they'll sort through it without her supervising.

Dean sighs and gives Sam a look. "Well?" He says and sticks his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

It takes Sam a moment to sort it out in his head when he finally says, "I promise I'll take care of her Dean. Just… No more talking about this."

Dean frowns. "About what? My ass going to Hell?" he scoffs, "it's pretty inevitable at this point little brother."

"I don't want to have this discussion Dean!"

"Why?" Dean spats back and sees the anger in Sam's eyes.

"Because it's killing me Dean!" Sam barks back and feels a lump of sadness form in the back of his throat. "We've still got time damn it. Even if it's only a day, we've got time. So drop it already."

Dean searches Sam's face and furrows his brow. "Fine…bitch."

Sam rolls his eyes and growls, "whatever…jerk." And grudgingly follows his big brother back into the motel room, where a very worried Onyx is waiting for them…

***Memory Fades***

Sam can't stop the tears that soak his skin as he struggles to breathe. His gasping sobs for the loss of his brother echo against the cold steel walls that surround him as if mocking him. The pain of a Promise he'd broken…to never let anything happen to the one woman both he and his brother, loved. He can just see the look on his brother's face if he knew what he'd done to her…

He could almost hear his big brother's voice in the back of his head, disgusted about what he allowed to happen with Ruby… Angry that he'd basically taken off on Onyx in a drunken haze to get himself killed. That within three and a half months of Dean's death… He'd turned into a disgrace. He'd left Onyx behind, cut ties with Bobby who was like a Father to Dean and him both. Had run off with a Demon to hunt down Lilith… And all this time…he was just being used.

Just as Sam's crying begins to ease and the painful tremors calm, the door to the room opens.

Bobby stands at the threshold, his face a portrait of secrets as he takes those few steps into the room and stops just a few feet away from Sam's curled form.

"Coherent?" Bobby says in an even tone of voice, his eyes appearing cold and distant… Unreadable. He watches as Sam brings his face up enough to meet Bobby's gaze. "Good." He adds and tosses a change of clothes onto the edge of the bed. "Get dressed and meet me upstairs…" Bobby says and turns to walk away when he pauses and adds, "we're in need of a talk." And with that, he disappears… Leaving Sam to get dressed on his own.

Sam struggles to get himself dressed and on weak legs, walks back upstairs to the living room where Bobby's standing by his front door, a beer in hand, waiting. He doesn't move when he says, "have a seat."

Sam does so gratefully and doesn't know what to do with himself. So he asks, "how's…"

Bobby cuts him off, still not facing him. "Bad." He says and in that one word, Sam can hear the thundering anger of a Father that's had to see his child come close to the brink.

Sam averts his gaze to his bare feet and chokes back a painful breath of guilt.

"You got any idea what you've put that girl through?" Bobby says and finally turns to look into Sam's pain filled eyes. "Boy I should skin you alive for what you've done to her."

"I had no control…" Sam says meekly and looks down into his hands…seeing for the first time that he actually has a few nicks and brushes from how hard he'd hit her…

"Horseshit!" Bobby barks and lowers his voice, getting Sam's full attention. "You knew exactly what you were doin' when you allowed that black-eyed hussy to get into your pants. And don't tell me otherwise, 'cuz you ain't the one that had to restrain Onyx from taking the Impala a part with a crowbar when you were shacked up nice and cozy with that demon whore!"

Sam opens his mouth to speak but never gets the chance as Bobby's anger finally rears its ugly head.

"She was completely dead after seein' that! She shut down. Started wearin' more black than a mortician in a funeral parlor for a catholic priest. Went ahead and dyed her hair damn near black, said she didn't like the attention she got with that copper colored hair. Hell, there were days when she didn't say a word. Just went back and forth from one Hunt to the next. There were a few nights I thought she wasn't gonna wake up in the morning with how badly beat up she appeared when she finally dragged herself home." Bobby pauses in his words and takes down a much needed drink from the now luke warm beer. His eyes veer away from Sam's torn expression, "then there were the nights I'd be pulled out of a dead sleep at the sound of her crying down the hall. You have any idea what that's like? Tryin' to reach out to someone who's just about given up and there's not a god damned thing you can do but watch?"

Sam worries his bottom lip for a moment and feels a sting in his upper lip because of it. The memory hits him like a wave of heat, the terror filling her eyes…her hands lashing out, trying to stop him from over powering her. He lets out a choked sob and puts his head in his hands as Bobby just watches him carefully from across the room.

He can see Sam's being torn apart by the events that have transpired and lets out a quiet sigh. As much as he wants to tear into him…he can't get himself to do it. Not with the way Sam's struggling to keep it together.

"She's down the hall in the last room on the right." Bobby exclaims in a softer tone and watches Sam wipe at his eyes. "Go in if you want, just try not to wake her…" he adds and vanishes outside, in need of some cold night air.

Sam sits there for a moment… Wondering if he should see her or not. The want and need to see her isn't in question, it's the possibility that she may not want to see him…not now, not ever. He knows she has every right to hate him. But he can't just sit here and think about it… So he gets up, nearly losing his footing but somehow manages to remain standing, and begins the slow trek towards her room.

*** * * *End Part Three of Chapter One* * * ***


	4. Left Wanting:Chp1:Part4

[**Onyx's Note::** I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been keeping up with this story. It really means a lot to me. Yes it's very dark, but there are SOO many twists and turns coming up... Hopefully it won't confuse you too much ^_^]

* * *

Onyx shifts uncomfortably onto her left side and lets out a soft sigh of relief that it's just a slight pulse on the inside of her cheek rather than the constant thunder that assaulted her when she tried resting on her right side so she could face the door… Forgetting that the right side of her face had taken most of the damage. The yellow pills Bobby had given her just a little awhile ago had finally started to kick in around the same time she thought it was safe to rest against the wrong side of her body. And just as she gets nice and settled, her body curled up on the far side of the bed, leaving enough room for someone to lie down behind her… The door opens.

She doesn't have to turn to sense by the sound of the foot steps, that it's Sam. Onyx closes her eyes and feels a tremble run through her knowing that he's in the room. A part of her knows, logically, the person who'd done this to her…hadn't been her Sammy. Sam would never lay a hand on her, ever. Unless she was demonically possessed, of course. They'd had that discussion long before he realized she had a tribal sigil on her upper right arm to keep that from ever happening. And even then, when she'd said if somehow she were ever taken over, if she posed a threat…she gave him the okay to take her out if he had to.

Her mind drifts off to the memory of that discussion and feels her heart ache…

***…Memory Begins…***

"I would rather you take me out than ever lay a hand on you." Sam mutters softly while holding her smaller hands in his. "I don't think I could live with myself if something…if I was forced…" he trails off, feeling his throat tighten up at the memory of having to put a silver bullet in Madison.

Onyx sighs softly, sensing his train of thought and gives his hands a squeeze, her eyes warm as she gives a small smile. "I'm not saying it will," her voice is gentle as she speaks, "but if I become possessed or infected or just completely lose it… I need to know that you'll at least knock me unconscious or have Dean or Bobby close by to take care of it."

Sam shakes his head, fighting back the threat of tears as he gives a cynical smile and scoffs, "I won't stand by and watch someone hurt you." He retorts in a defiant voice and watches her amber hazel eyes narrow.

"You're being stupid." She says in a flat tone when the door opens to their motel room. "Dean, come on over here and have seat." Onyx announces, never taking her eyes off of Sam.

Dean pauses, blinks, and kicks the door closed, "nice to see you too, honey." he chimes with a smirk and closes the distance between them and stops, his arms holding take out and three large soft drinks. "Mind helpin' me out?" He says and motions with his chin.

Sam reaches up and takes the drinks while Onyx takes one of the bags. Dean sits down to Sam's right at the small table, a curious expression on his handsome features as they get their food situated.

"So what's up?" Dean asks seeing the troubled look on Sam's face and stuffs a few fries in his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff up like a Hamster foraging for food.

"I need your input." Onyx explains and takes a drink from her soda, pauses to swallow down the sweet liquid and gives Dean surprised eyes. "A Shirley Temple?" She asks in a shocked voice.

Dean grows a proud grin. "Went down to Old Pete's and told'em I was gettin' you two dinner. He made a point to make that a Shirley Temple for you 'cuz, as he said, 'gotta make a special drink for my special girl'." Dean explains and brings his burger to his lips and pauses to add, "I don't know what ya did to that old buzzard…" and takes a big bite out of his burger.

Sam and Onyx share an odd look before Sam turns his eyes to his big brother. "What makes you say that?" He asks and proceeds to munch on a French fry.

Dean chews a few times, takes a drink from his soda and swallows. "Well he was in a piss poor mood until I mentioned this one." Dean explains and motions with his thumb over to Onyx. "Like I said, don't know what it is about you baby," he says and gives Onyx his eyes, mischief dancing in his hazel green depths, "but I think you broke him."

This initiates a small chorus of laughter from everyone sitting at the table followed by a moment of silence as they begin to eat.

"He told me once," Onyx begins to say as she takes a drink from her soda, "that I remind him of his little girl."

Sam's brow furrows, "thought he said he only had a son?" He says and looks to Dean.

"Yea I remember that. Said his kid ran off to join the army and hasn't heard from him since." Dean says thoughtfully and looks to Onyx. "When'd he tell you this?"

She thinks about it for a moment, a half bitten French fry in her hand. "Three nights ago. Remember? After the Hunt on that local shape shifter I went out to grab some dinner?" Onyx says and decides to finish her fry.

"Yea, I remember." Sam replies and lets out a chuckle, "you were the only one clean enough to be seen in public."

"God it took me over an hour to get that shape shifter crap outta my hair." Dean says with a grimace and receives a funny look from his little brother and Onyx.

"Dude…it always takes you an hour." Sam chimes and holds back his smile as Onyx snorts.

Dean gives Onyx an opened mouth, 'what the hell' look. "Hey don't look at me like that…" Onyx says in her own defense and mutters, "you take longer then me in the shower and I'm a girl."

Dean frowns. "Well excuse me for being hygienically friendly." He retorts in a scolded voice and averts his gaze…looking more like a four year old than a grown man who Hunts demons.

Onyx rolls her eyes. "Whatever, _Sparky_," she quips and watches him give her a weary look at the 'Sparky' reference, "the only time its take me over an hour is when I have to shave my legs." She says, giving him defiant eyes and adds, "what's your excuse?"

"Alright you two." Sam interrupts, noticing the way Dean's clenching his jaws. Which is a dead give away that he's about to get pissy, and frankly…Sammy isn't in the mood for that tonight. Not when he knows when Onyx gets the chance, is going to continue their previous discussion before Dean came home.

Sam turns his eyes to Onyx, "so what did old Pete tell you that night?" He asks, veering the conversation back to the previous topic.

Onyx knows what he's doing and decides to just go with it rather than verbally duke it out in catty banter with his older brother. "I came in and ordered the food and sat down to wait and he decided to finally tell me why he's always so nice to me. Said that he'd had a daughter once, pretty little thing too. Smart as a whip and was damned proud of the fact that she could take care of herself."

Onyx pauses to take another long drink of her Shirley Temple, "I asked him why he said 'Had' and he told me that about a year ago, there was an accident. Or that's what the uniforms said…he knew it was somethin' unnatural. You know, he said it was right around the time when you up and vanished Sam." She explains thoughtfully and notices the wide eyed looks from both brothers. "Told me she started acting kinda funny around the same time your visions started to kick in too," she says motioning to Sam and bites into another fry, "one day, after actin' stranger then usual… He came home and found the place a mess and said it smelt like it did back on board ship when he was in the Navy and they were out near 'Nam and one of their boys brought a rotten egg on board and it broke… Cleared the whole place out. Told me after that… About two weeks later, the police had found her body all torn up like a wild animal had gotten a hold of her."

Onyx finishes and takes a big bite out of her burger. "Weird huh?"

A tense silence follows and causes Onyx to eye the brothers carefully. She knows that old Pete had one of Yellow Eyes' 'Psychic Children' and that she reminded him of that very daughter who had been killed by one of Ava's little demons she could summon with her mind. Onyx hates knowing that Sam ended up there in that ghost town like some twisted reality TV show where the only survivor turns out to be the villain.

The boys are usually open about the 'psychic children'… But for some reason, their silence tells Onyx they don't want to talk about it. Perhaps because Onyx herself shares rare but thankfully natural abilities that the 'psychic children' only inherited from good ole Yellow Eyes himself.

Seeing the torn expressions on their faces and their sudden unwillingness to talk about the past…Onyx decides to reiterate her original topic.

"Dean, I need your input…" She says, breaking the uncomfortable silence and catches his weary eyes. "I was talking to Sam earlier, before you got back, that if I ever, somehow, turn dark side… I want him to know it's okay for him, as well as you and Bobby, to take me out if that's your last and only option."

Dean damn near chokes on his mouthful of food and manages to swallow it down in a hard gulp. He takes a quick drink of his soda and clears his throat. "Where the hell did that come from?" He blurts out and gives her an astonished look.

Onyx gives him a flat look. "I'm serious Dean. If I go crazy or something…" She tries to finish her thought when Dean interrupts.

"No." He snaps and gives her the full force of his eyes. "First off, you're too pure to go dark side. Second, if and I mean If, you ever do go Revenge of the Sith on us… We'll take care of it and you'll be fine." He explains and wipes at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "End of discussion."

Onyx slams her fist onto the table making everyone jump. "The hell it is!" She barks and grits her teeth, "look…" her voice lowers as she strains to keep her temper down. "I need to hear it… I need to hear you, both of you, say that you will knock me out if I'm not me anymore."

"This is pretty morbid, even for you." Dean chimes, trying for sarcasm and failing horribly at the look Sam gives him. He frowns and looks away, muttering, "I thought it was funny…"

"Onyx, I don't know how I'm going to get it through your head that I will Never hurt you." Sam says in a firm voice and meets her eyes. "You go crazy, I'll find a way to fix it. But don't expect me to be the one who has to knock some sense into you."

Dean looks at his little brother with curious eyes… And it hits him… Madison. Suddenly a lump forms in the back of his throat causing him to cough into his hand. He manages to get his breath back and brings his eyes to Onyx, "Sam's gotta point." he says, his voice rougher than usual…almost pained. "We'll fix it, if it ever happens… Just drop it."

Onyx blinks, sees that both boys are struggling with something and lets out a defeated sigh.

Dean furrows his brow. "What made you bring this up in the first place? And don't say nothin' because we know you too well." he exclaims in an even tone and notices an emotion slither across her eyes. "What is it, Onyx?"

She doesn't want to bring it up…but she did start this conversation in the first place. "I had a dream…" Onyx says in a quiet voice and stares at her hands.

Sam's brow scrunches together. He's never liked it when she's had bad dreams…because, in most cases…The worst part of those dreams manifest. Almost like a warning of what's to come… Reminding him of the visions…

"When?" He asks in his sweet 'I'm going to make everything better' voice and watches her shift in her seat.

"Last night." She replies and refuses to look at them.

Dean and Sam exchange a worried look when Dean leans forward and asks, "how bad was it?"

She worries her bottom lip between her teeth and sighs. "Real bad…" She replies and brings her eyes up, obviously fighting to keep the thin film of tears from falling. "I saw myself…like I wasn't in my body… I saw…" she stammers and looks at Sam, "I saw myself, but my hair was much darker and there were these terrible bruises on my face, like I'd been hit by a truck… And I…"

Sam clenches his jaw shut as she turns away from him, unable to keep his gaze. "What happened?" He asks and watches her close her eyes. "It's okay, you can tell us, Onyx. We won't think any less of you." He says, trying to be reassuring.

She gives a dark smile, shakes her head and finally opens her eyes. "I could feel her pain, so much pain…like my heart had been ripped out…and then I watched her, me…" she turns only her eyes to Sam, "shoot you. I watched myself, point a gun at your head and squeeze the trigger. And I felt hollow…empty."

Dean grows a surprised look, "whoa, that's uh…" he trails off, unable to truly grasp the image of her putting a bullet between Sammy's eyes. "A little darker then I'm used to."

"Dean…" Sam says in that low tone that tells his brother to can it.

Onyx gets up from the table, grabs her jacket from the back of her chair, throws it on and starts for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asks, suddenly beside her much smaller frame.

She gives him her eyes, "I need a cigarette, is that okay?" Onyx retorts in a short, defensive tone and watches a small shimmer of hurt in Sam's soulful eyes. She sighs, "I'm just going outside for a little bit. I'm not running away…"

Dean is now standing next to his brother. "Can I join you?" He asks getting a surprised look from both Onyx and Sam. "What?"

Onyx shakes her head and opens the door. "Whatever you wanna do." She says and slips outside, leaving the door open just enough for Dean to follow suit.

Dean puts his hand on Sam's chest, stopping him from going forward. "I got it, Sammy." He mutters in a low voice and gives him understanding eyes. "Trust me."

Sam grits his teeth and gives a short nod as Dean gives a small smile, pats Sam on the chest and slips outside, closing the door behind him.

He watches as a small vortex of smoke rises into the cool night air as Onyx stands with her back facing him. He takes a slow, deep breath and lets it out silently, bracing himself. Dean hates it when she closes herself off… She's so much like Sam in the sense of how easy it is for her to lower peoples' guards and make them feel safe. But when it comes to expressing her own emotions…to reaching out for help…she can be worse then Dean himself. She becomes quiet, watchful…closed off. Too stubborn and thickheaded to let anyone close enough to try and help. She's told him before that she finds her own emotions as a weakness.

And the most ironic thing about all of this… Sam was the first to fall for her from the moment he set his eyes on her, Dean coming into a close second. Sam's the one she cuddles close to on the couch, or curls up against at night. Sam's the one she'll wrap her arms around first, or kiss first… But when she's like this… Dean's the only one that can reach her…and truly understand her.

Screwed up doesn't even begin to cover their relationship.

Quietly, Dean approaches her rigid form and sneaks up on her left, keeping his eyes forward, appearing to be looking off in the distance when he gently nudges her with his arm. "Can I bum one?" He asks in a husky timber and makes shifty eyes like they're makin' some shady deal in the back of some dark alley.

Onyx fights back the small smile and hands him a fresh cig from her pack.

"Thanks." He says and flips his Zippo open, lights the cig and pockets it back in his coat. "So…" He begins with an exhale of purple tinted smoke. "You gonna tell me what's really goin' on in that pretty head of yours or do I have to kidnap you, throw you in the back of the Impala, drive to some remote place, strip you naked and have my way with you?"

Onyx grows a thoughtful look, considering her options. "How much gas you got in the tank?" She chimes with a mischievous glint in her eye and watches Dean lick his lips.

"You are naughty." Dean states in a very low timber and bites his bottom lip, thinking about all the things he could be doing to her right now…when his train of thought runs off a cliff bringing him back to the present. He shakes his head and takes another drag of his cigarette. "Alright, I'll tell you what… You tell me what's really wrong and I promise, as soon as Sam passes out, I'll have my way with you."

She smirks, "when you put it like that… I guess I can make an exception." She replies softly and chuckles when he gives her a wink. Onyx lets out a sigh and flicks the ash of her cigarette. "It wasn't just a dream… I saw myself, bruised and broken…some dark haired chick lying bloody on the ground by my feet, Sam standing just a few feet in front of me… He looked so, hurt. Like I'd just ripped his heart out and smiled as I did it." She explains and takes another quick drag from her cig. "It was like watching a movie, but being inside of it as it happens… The room was very dark, like the lights were blown…there's a little sliver of light coming in from the broken window, moon light I think."

Onyx ashes her cigarette again. "Sam's eyes are bloodshot, a trickle of blood coming from his left nostril. And even just…seeing him standing there, I feel…nothing. Like I'm not me anymore. Like I'm dead inside…" She finally stops and drops her half burnt cigarette to the cracked pavement. With a choked sniffle she uses her boot to crush the burning embers and sucks in a breath.

Dean peers over his shoulder for a moment and notices the light go off in the window of their motel room. He thinks for a moment, looks to his feet and flicks his cigarette into the gravel parking lot. "Come on, let's go for a ride." He announces and motions for her to follow him to his Impala.

She follows him, gets in the passenger side and closes the door quietly. Slipping the lap belt on, she leans back in the seat and looks over at Dean as the engine turns over. "Where we headed?" She asks in a low tone and watches Dean put the Impala into drive.

He thinks about it for a moment, steals a quick glance her way with a secret smile on his face and brings his eyes back to the road as he pulls the old beast out of the motel parking lot and onto the dark two lane highway…

***End Part Four-Chapter One***


	5. Lie To Me:Chp1:Part5

**[Onyx's Note:: **Again, thank you...to everyone who's following along as I continue this story. This part of chapter one isn't very long...but the next installment...*grins* Yea, you're gonna hate me. Very twisted. Hell, this chapter is gonna leave you wondering what type of plot bunnies are invading my brain lol. When I say it's 'Twisted', if you've read any of my Riddick stories...you'll understand. And on that note, thank you again and please... Sit bit, relax...and enjoy!]

* * *

***…Memory Continues…***

Twenty minutes pass and Onyx lies asleep in the passenger seat while Dean turns off onto an unmarked road that cuts through a thick line of trees. He drives the Impala carefully over the dirt road for another hundred feet when he sees a small clearing up ahead. Sure it's in the middle of virtually nowhere, with nothing but the forest itself for miles… But it's perfect.

Dean knows the deal when it comes to their strange little situation. You see, not too long ago, Dean and his little brother Sammy came up with an arrangement when it came to Onyx… Both were in love with her, and…due to the fact that Dean's ticket was about to come up… They all decided to…well…share. It sounds completely crazy and just…wrong, but somehow they've managed to make it work without everyone getting thoroughly grossed out. When Sam's around, it's him and Onyx. Period.

When Sam's not around however…and it's just Onyx and Dean… Well you get the idea. They know full well what's going on when one Winchester is with Onyx and not the other… But they don't talk about it. A very screwed up situation, oh yes… Yet somehow, it works. And as long as everyone seems to be okay with it…

Why fix it if it ain't broke?

Dean parks the old beast at the edge of the clearing and shuts off the engine. He leans back in the seat for a moment and just gazes at her sleeping form. He can't help but feel his chest ache when he watches her sleep… Just somethin' so innocent about her when she's curled up like that.

He reaches out with his right hand and tentatively touches the left side of her face with his fingertips. "Time to wake up, Wildcat." Dean says softly and watches her eyes flutter open. "Hey gorgeous."

She focuses on the lines of his face and gives a small smile. "We there yet?" She asks and slowly sits up straight and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

He lets his hand trail down her arm before pulling it into his lap. "Yup. Come on." He replies, unbuckles himself, opens his door and steps out, closing it behind him.

Onyx follows his lead by unbuckling herself, goes to open the door when he's already there, doing it for her. "Why thank you." She says with an appreciative smile and steps out and to the side so Dean can close the door. She goes to speak when he steps in front of her and maneuvers her to the his left, towards the side of the trunk and gently pushes her backwards with his hands to her waist until her back hits the Impala.

She raises a curious brow at the heavy look in his eyes. "Dean… Whatcha doin'?" Onyx asks in a soft voice and watches him run his tongue lazily across his full lips.

"Making good on my promise." He rumbles in a deep, husky growl and presses his hips against her smaller frame, making her blink at him.

She cants her head to the side and places her small hands on his chest. "Aw, is that right?" She chimes and worries her bottom lip.

The feel of his body, strong and firm, pressed possessively against hers… Sends delicious shivers down her spine. And Dean knows it. Out of all the women he's ever been with… She has, by far, been the only one that could meet his sexual prowess. Hell, there've been times when she's flat out knocked him on his ass. Out done him. Made him feel like an awkward teenager.

And hot damn is he lucky.

He leans forward, his mouth hovering dangerously close to hers, but he doesn't go any further. Instead, he lightly brushes his lips along hers as his left hand hooks into the hem of her jeans and tugs her closer, while his right hand gently, teasingly, slides under the bottom of her shirt. His usually rough hands suddenly feather soft as he trails the back of his fingers up and down, slowly, his knuckles gliding over the exposed flesh of her stomach, just above her belly button.

While close enough to devour her, Dean rumbles in a husky whisper, "god I love how soft you are…" and gently presses his mouth against her trembling lips, savoring the taste of her, the emotion flowing through the pressure of their mouths locked together in a tender kiss.

No one has ever given to him so freely… With just a kiss, he can feel her filling his every pore…

Returning the favor in gentle half kisses, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down into the fullness just slightly and receiving a deep throated growl in response… She smiles and brings her hands to his chest and slides them beneath the material of his jacket, under the unbuttoned over shirt, to lie them flat against his shirt… Where she can feel the muscles, toned and firm, twitch beneath the thin material.

Dean moves away from her lips and trails hungry kisses from her jaw line to the nape of her neck, near the right side of her collar bone. He's gentle with her, in a way he's never been with anyone else… He knows he can share this side of himself with her because she won't judge him… She never has. She's been a real pain in the ass at times, but that's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her to begin with.

Onyx lets out a soft rumble of a growl as Dean uses his left hand to bring her right leg up and wraps it around his waist, pressing himself against the apex of her thighs, receiving another soft moan in response.

"Wait…" She says in a whisper of a voice, her arms wrapped around him as he pulls back enough to look into her heated gaze. "What if we get caught?" Onyx asks and sees a devious smile etch into his full lips.

"We won't…he's passed out by now." Dean replies in a husky timber and brings his lips to her neck to once again make her writhe in response. He adds, "besides…he knows the drill…"

Onyx sighs and gently pushes against him to meet his gaze, "That's not what I meant. I know he knows. How long have we been in this weird relationship now?" She says and watches him open his mouth to reply when she shakes her head, silencing him. "I meant police. Last thing we need is to be caught bumpin' uglies on the hood of your Impala."

This gets a laugh outta Dean. "That's what you're worried about?" he chuckles and decides to grab her other leg and push her up onto the trunk while wrapping her legs securely around his hips. "Oh honey, there ain't no one here but us…"

She wants him, so badly… But there's something whispering in the back of her head causing her to second guess herself. As if a part of her instincts are warning her that they're not alone…

His voice gets her attention. "Baby, what is it?" Dean asks in a rumbling voice and gently trails the knuckles of his right hand along her left cheek. "You still with me?"

"Yea…I'm here." She answers in a soft voice and can't shake the feeling of being watched. "Dean…" Onyx says softly and brings her lips to his left ear and whispers, "there's something watching us."

His shoulders tense just slightly at her words, knowing that when she senses something, he should be worried. "Where is it?" He whispers back while rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She closes her eyes for a moment and feels the energy sweep over her, sending a chill through her blood. She lets out a shaky breath and replies, "about a hundred feet behind you, standing behind three large trees."

Dean pulls her into a bear hug and rumbles against her shoulder, "friendly?" He asks and then leaves a kiss there, acting as though they're merely being affectionate and are in no way attuned to the thing watching them.

Onyx doesn't move when she whispers, "that would be a negative."

"Well…" he begins and trails kisses along her neck, "I could just get rid of it so we can finish what we've started." Dean says and brings his hazel green eyes to hers. "You know how much I hate it when we're interrupted."

She grows a small smile and kisses him between his brow. "I know…" she whispers against the warmth of his skin and places her forehead against his. "But this thing would tear you a part before you even got the trunk open." Onyx murmurs sweetly and feels a shiver run through him. "If we move slowly, but casually…it won't charge us."

"How…?" Is all that rumbles out of him when she rubs the back of his neck with her hands.

"Dean, it's a big nasty…and I don't know why it's here, but it is." She explains softly but fails to mention that she knows exactly why it's there…watching them… It's watching her. It's there for her and will kill anything that gets in its way. Making Dean the perfect target.

He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly and pulls away, revealing the anger burning in his eyes. "Bullshit." he snaps and watches her brow furrow in confusion. "I didn't bring you all the way out here, to finally spend some alone time with you, to have some demonic sonuvabitch ruin it for us!"

She swallows the lump of anxiety and knows he's about to have a 'Winchester' moment. Which of course, is never a good thing. "Dean…" Onyx says his name as a warning to keep his voice down and keep that damned temper of his under control. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Dean jerks away from her and growls, "no! god damn it!" His voice is at that level where it's close to yelling but he's still fighting to keep it under control. Well… Until he spins around, raises his arms and shouts into the cold darkness, "Come on you Crusty Sonuvabitch! Let's have a dance!"

Onyx smacks him hard on the back of his shoulder and snaps, "Dean!"

He ignores the warning and takes a few steps away from Onyx and his Impala, his arms still outstretched. "Aw come on! You gonna go shy on us?" He suddenly pulls his sawed off twelve gauge from beneath his jacket and pumps a fresh set of rounds into the double barrel. He grins, "let's play."

Onyx is suddenly on her feet and standing to his right, her eyes darting from his shotgun to the darkness in front of them. "No Dean! You don't understand!" Her voice is low but firm as she takes a hold his arm and tries to pull him back. Onyx can feel his muscles tense as he remains rigid.

_Stubborn Winchester._

"No babe, I got this." Dean says and keeps his eyes forward…just waiting.

"You're not gonna take this thing out with Rock Salt." Onyx explains in a calm voice, trying to stop herself from screaming at him. "Please, I'm begging you Damn it! Let's go!" She tries again to pull him back but is once again, at a loss as he stands planted exactly where he is. She lets out a growl of frustration and starts walking away from him…straight towards the darkness where the creature is waiting.

He blinks, "hey…wait! The hell are you going?!" Dean exclaims and chases after her and snatches her by the arm, stopping her.

"Gods I am so over this!" She growls and jerks out of his grasp, glaring daggers at him when their eyes meet.

"Are you insane?" Dean retorts and feels something approaching from his right, which is her left. He grabs her and pushes her down, "Down Now!" He shouts and brings his shotgun up just as the creature is in mid flying leap and unloads the double barrel into it…causing it to squeal and drop to the earth in a hard thud.

Onyx gets away from Dean and removes a very large machete from her person and charges towards the fallen creature as Dean reloads.

It's human form struggles to get up when she pulls her arms back, holding the machete in a two handed grip and brings her upper body down in a huge sweeping arc… The blade gleaming like living death as she slices its razor edge into the creature's neck… Tearing its head from its body in a single blow.

Dean unloads another round into the convulsing body for good measure as Onyx drop kicks the head into the opposite direction. They both watch as if fascinated as the head flies through the air and seems to dissolve before coming back to the earth in flakes of ash. Just as the head dissipates into nothing, the body follows…dissolving into nothing more than dust.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaims in a confused sigh and watches Onyx place the machete back into its sheath that sits on her right leg.

"Vampire." She replies in a calm tone of voice and meet his gaze. "And yea…not a normal suck head either."

The confused look on Dean's face is priceless. "Did you see it's face?" He asks, still trying to register what she just said. "Blood suckers don't look like that."

"Not the ones you've seen, no." She replies and starts walking back to the Impala.

Dean walks over to Onyx as she leans back against the side of the trunk, "Well?" he says, waiting for an explanation as he sets the twelve gauge to the left of her on the trunk's surface.

Onyx lets out a sigh. "It's the 'Sunnydale' variety." She replies and notices his confusion isn't getting any better. "Or what I like to call the Southern California Vamp."

"Right… English please?" Dean quips and crosses his arms tightly across his chest.

"It's hard to explain." She tries to say when he cuts her off.

"Humor me." Dean says giving her his eyes.

Onyx gives him a look and shakes her head with a sigh. "Alright… There are Vampires, the one we just dusted, for example, that literally **do** turn to dust if you either stake them through the heart, or, cut their heads off. Usually they go poof right away…but that one seemed to be delayed."

Dean sees the thoughtful expression on her face as if she's drowning in her thoughts so he interrupts. "More input please." He says while waving his hand in front of her face, getting a glare in response. "Hey, don't give me that look! I was just makin' sure you weren't going to have some flashback."

Onyx rolls her eyes at him. "_Winchester_…" She growls softly and chuckles before continuing. "Anyway…they burn up in sunlight, and I mean literally. They can't handle crosses, holy water and they can't come into someone's home unless they're invited."

Dean interrupts, again. "Wait… You're telling' me that these are like, what…Movie Vamps? And there's More of these things?" he says and lets out a laugh. "Oh that's rich!"

"You finished?" Onyx says in a sharp tone and watches him sober up. "It's not a joke, Dean."

He grows serious. "You're not kidding…" Dean adds in a softer voice and watches only her brow rise ever so slightly. "Well, fine. I get it. You're tellin' the truth… Just…" He trails off and brings his hands to his sides, the first signs of anger dancing in his eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me, or Sam, or hell even Bobby for that matter, about these things?"

"Because I didn't think they inhabited this area with the other Vamps you've come into contact with." She replies as if it explains everything…which of course, by the look on his face, she knows it doesn't. "They're rare in these parts because the Hell Mouth is In Sunnydale… Must be a west coast thing." Onyx rambles and realizes, once again…that not only has she thoroughly confused Dean…she just blabbed about a very different part of her life.

Onyx suddenly feels cornered…and incredibly stupid for opening her mouth. Why hasn't she told the boys sooner? Simple… They have their very own shit to deal with. She feels, or felt rather, that as long as she was able to keep that rather nasty part of her life out of theirs, they'd be sane enough to deal with the load of crap they were currently knee deep in. Seriously… How would you react if you were already dealing with your own kind of nasties…

Vengeful ghosts that can be rid of by merely salting and burning their bones.

Exorcising demons from human hosts by first trapping them in a nifty thing called a 'Devil's Trap' and than reciting some good ole fashioned Latin.

Your version of Vampires are damn near impossible to kill; aka sunlight doesn't do much but give'em a nasty sunburn. Crosses and holy water do squat, and forget the 'stake through the heart' method. It just pisses'em off even more. The only sure way to bag a Vamp is to cleave their head from their body. Oh and if one drop of their blood comes anywhere near you, say you ingest it by pure fucking accident…you're permanently screwed. You keep your soul, which could be considered a bonus… And your face doesn't change…except for the incredible strength you gain and the nifty second set of shark like teeth that hide just above and below your front teeth hidden in the gum line.

Being bitten by a Lycanthrope doesn't make you furry. You do however, black out completely at night during the full moon. You lose complete control over the beast. Eyes become a different color, teeth are more like a predators and nails change to talons. Oh yea, and let's not forget the overwhelming urge to rip someone's heart out. And the only way to kill one, no cure either, is to put a silver bullet into a variety vital organs.

Now, having a variety of these rather nasty creatures to deal with, among so many others, imagine the amount of emotional trauma you'd suffer when you then find out that there's a whole new level of 'what the fuck?' out there? Especially the part, that she really can't begin to explain, is knowing she's one of 'the chosen ones'. How the fuck is she supposed to explain that to two young men that only know of 'Hunters' as being normal human beings, when 'a chosen one' is a Slayer genetically waiting in line… And that a 'Slayer' is chosen by birth to one day inherit preternatural abilities? Oh yea…one of her close friends, who happens to be an extremely powerful witch, gave all potential 'Slayers' their powers without having to have The One and Only Slayer, (well besides Faith), die first. So now, instead of their being only Two Females (due to the original Slayer being brought back from drowning) with the 'Gift', there's hundreds all around the world. Onyx also being among them.

How is she supposed to explain to the boys that she's actually naturally stronger than both of them combined? And not only has she been really holding back all this time, but that's also why she heals so incredibly fast.

Dean would find that not only sexist for one, you know the whole 'Slayer' thing being only women, but two…totally fucking dingo-ate-my-baby crazy!

Try having to explain that where she grew up, rather gypsy like… Her younger years in spent all over Southern California, that she'd found not only friends that became family in a town called Sunnydale… But a very large variety of Demons that couldn't just be simply exorcised. That they had their own forms, and different ways of killing them and that some species of demon were actually beneficial to nature. That Vampires were a type of demon that inhabits a human's form once they've been bitten and brought over to the other side, leaving their body soulless. That once they're Vampires, they can change their features at will, looking more like a beast than human.

There's just so much she can't explain to Dean… Even if she wants to, and she does…it's just too much right now. She knows keeping this from him and Sammy was incredibly stupid. But shit happens, and they've been going through a lot of preternatural hell recently and she feels that it was for the best.

Until she went into Slayer mode and opened her big mouth.

So of course…she's gotta try to explain a little…even if it brings a whole new meaning to 'How to Seriously Confuse a Winchester'.

_Shit. _

This is not going to be easy…

***End Part Five-Chapter One* **


	6. Alone I Break:Chp1:Part6

**[Onyx's Note:: **Alrighty... Uhm... First, thank you for keeping up with me^_^ You guys rock :D And...well, this Part of Chapter One is VERY Adult. It's not only very twisted, but I have a hard time rereading it because it breaks my heart. So I'm just warning you now, it's not an easy installment... On that note, enjoy!]

* * *

***…Memory Continues…***

Onyx takes a very deep breath and realizes she's going to have to damn near spell it out for him. After exhaling slowly, she turns towards him and looks him in the eyes. Hoping that her voice remains as calm and rational as possible. "Hell Mouth, in Southern California, where these Vamps come from. We're nowhere near California, so they're RARE here. We have a Devil's Gate, so we worry about that… Not the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale. Okay?" She explains and takes another deep breath, hoping that he doesn't have a complete meltdown.

"Heh…whoa, wait." Dean lets out a dark chuckle when his brow shoots up, "What was that? A… Hell Mouth?" His voice just drips sarcasm when he stops and grows a frown, the smile now a nasty grin hanging from his full lips. "Is that supposed to mean our Devil's Gate is what, the Devil's asshole?" Dean pauses and brings a hand to his forehead, "I can't believe this…" he says with a dark laugh and shakes his head again, disbelief reflecting in his narrowed gaze.

Onyx can feel her stomach twisting into several very tight knots. She can feel it…he's pissed… At her. "I know what it sounds like…" Her voice is slightly uneven, as if afraid of the outburst she knows is just waiting to happen. "It's not a direct link to Hell… It's a type of Hell." She closes her eyes for a moment, brows furrowed and opens them, her gaze averted to the earth beneath her feet. "It's…damn it, it's hard to explain."

"You know what, before I can even attempt to wrap my brain around that one," he drops his hand and shakes his head, a not so pleasant smile stretching his lips. "Why don't you start from the beginning." Dean grumbles in an angry timber and watches her give him a strained look. When she doesn't answer him fast enough he adds, "I can't believe you…" he scoffs and narrows his hazel green eyes at her. "There's a shitload more you haven't told us, isn't there?" Dean quips and crosses his arms.

Onyx brings her right hand to her face and places her index finger and thumb at the bridge of her nose, trying to release the pressure building behind her eyes. Oh definite headache on the way. "It doesn't concern us…" She begins to explain when he cuts her off, with a 'not soo happy' tone.

Dean can't help but blow up. "Now hang on for a god damned second!" He barks and gets a wide eyed look in response. "You're damned straight it concerns us! If I'm about to ride the short bus to hell, I should've known about this a helluva lot sooner!" Dean exclaims in an irritated tone of voice and narrows his eyes at her. "Is that where you were for over a year? Is that why you didn't call us, or Bobby, to let us know where the hell you were?!"

The big vein in her forehead begins to pulse at the anger radiating from Dean as he glares at her, waiting for an explanation. She would love to tell him everything…but her past, isn't easily spoken. "It's complicated, Dean." Onyx says, trying in vain to reason with him, but knows she's about to get a full dose of the frustration he's been holding in.

"No, it isn't." He growls in a low timber and stands in her personal space. "You took off… And we worried about you… Bobby, Ellen…all of us. We had no idea where you went or if you'd died. But when shit was goin' down here, when we really needed you…when I Needed You… You were where, in Sunnyvale?"

"Sunnydale." Onyx corrects and watches his jaw twitch. "Different City."

"Whatever!" He barks and makes her jump just the slightest. "You cut out and left us hangin'! When Sam died you had no idea because you were playin' with the dust-vamps, weren't you?"

A resounding crack is heard as Onyx's right hand leaves a red mark across Dean's face where she just slapped him. "Enough!" She barks in a deep voice, stopping his train of thought. "I love you Dean, god help me I do… But I refuse to be your verbal punching bag because you're having issues with dealing with your shit." She says in an even tone and sees the unshed tears in his eyes. "I lied to you, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm SORRY! I had other responsibilities before you two came into my life. I'm sorry I never told you, or Sam…but I didn't think it would help our situation. My Other family, my friends…are all out in Sunnydale and Los Angeles. They have their own Hell to deal with and I didn't want their problems to add to ours. I never wanted to bring that part of my life here…" She trails off, tears building in her eyes but she fights it back and wipes at her face. "I shouldn't have cut out and left, but I had a responsibility to them. I had made a promise to protect them no matter what. _Family_. And don't tell me you don't understand that kind of responsibility."

Dean appears visibly hurt and doesn't try to hide it from her. "You could have told us… You should have told us." He lets the words fade into the air before adding in a cold voice, "but you chose to lie…"

She scoffs and grows a dark smile. "Yea and would have believed me?" Onyx says as the heat rises in her face and flows away from her body in small billows of steam into the cold night air. "I couldn't tell you!" She snarls, her voice as clear as a bell as she steps right in front of him, completely invading his personal space. "You know what? Yes, I'm an asshole, I kept things from you but you have not right taking your anger out on me! Admit it, Winchester… You're just pissed off that the end of the road is startin' to come into view and I'm the only one you can take your anger out on!"

Before he can stop himself from doing it, he grabs Onyx by the collar of her jacket and pushes her up against the side of the Impala, causing the car to rock softly from the sudden impact. He doesn't wait for a reaction as he pulls her harshly against him and forces a desperate kiss against her lips…only to find her arms wrapping around his midsection, urging him closer, while returning the desperation as she bites into his bottom lip.

Breathing heavy, almost panting, desperate as he pushes her roughly backwards, slamming her back against the heavy doors on the right side of the Impala. They both let out a soft grunt as Dean takes her in his arms and roughly, spins her around, pinning her against the car. He reaches up with his left hand and grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her head back, exposing the smooth expanse of her neck. His right hand reaches around and with expert fingers, finds the handle to the rear door, pulls it open and maneuvers her just enough so that the door can open as far as it can go and pushes her back to the frame. Dean then brings his left hand to her stomach where he then quickly unfastens the belt, the top button of her jeans and finally the zipper.

Her snug jeans fight him for a moment but finally give as he pushes them down to her knees, allowing the chilly night air to dance across her now very naked flesh. A deep growl rumbles up from his chest and through his clenched teeth at the realization that she's commando…again. That's another thing he's always loved about her…even though she's told him she doesn't wear panties, it's always a very pleasant surprise when he gets to have her to himself.

Onyx lets out a gasp of surprise as he jerks her head back again, his mouth suddenly latched onto the right side of her neck, his teeth grazing the big pulse fluttering just beneath the flesh before he bites down… And all the while he's unfastening his jeans and shimmies them down to his ankles where they lay wrapped around his boots.

"Oh god…" She moans in a hoarse voice as he bends his knees slightly and gently urges her thighs to open just enough as his right hand slides over the heat between her legs. Onyx braces herself, her hands gripping the top of the Impala as his index finger gently glides between her velvet folds, while pressing the thick pulsing warmth of his member against her lower back.

He presses his face against her neck and lets out a deep thundering growl as she stiffens up against him as his index finger finds the swollen bud and begins pressing feather like circles…teasing her, making her breath hitch. "God…" Dean rumbles against her neck as his finger moves a little further down and slips into a tight, slick white hot heat. "Damn baby…you're so wet." he growls and begins sliding his finger in and out in a very slow, agonizing pace. Enjoying the very faint whimpers that echo away from her mouth.

Onyx grips against the frame, her body shivering not only from the cold, but from the delicious sensations of his thick finger sliding carefully in and out of her heat. With the last of her rational thought, she braces most of her weight with her left hand against the frame of the Impala and reaches around with her right hand and finds exactly watch she's blindly searching for when she hears Dean let out a strangled breath against her neck.

Feeling the hard heat pulsing against the palm of her hand, she wraps her fingers around his width and gives him a squeeze, initiating another deep groan in response. A small smile of triumph pulls at her lips as she not only begins stroking his length in a slow languid movement, but begins rolling her body against him, overwhelming him with the knowledge that he could be deep inside of her.

Dean can't take another moment of the torture and swiftly, without cracking her head against the car, pushes her down into the backseat. She plants her hands flat against the leather seat as he pushes her further into the back of Impala. He pauses for a moment, bent over her, and rips his old jacket off and maneuvers it underneath her for something to grab onto.

Onyx tries to push herself up onto her hands and knees but is quickly pushed down, causing her ass to rise even higher up as her jeans lock around her knees, making mobility damn near impossible. She goes to speak when all the air is forced out of her lungs at the feeling of Dean pressing the hard tip of himself at her opening, sliding it up and down, making it slick from her moisture before inching into her very tight heat. A growl is trapped in the back of her throat as his strong hands grab onto her thick hips, his fingers biting into the ivory flesh…possibly leaving very interesting bruises in the process as he guides himself very slowly into her constricting depths.

Jaws clenched shut, a soft hiss emitting from her lips, eyes closed while beads of sweat begin to emerge from her forehead as Dean works just the hard tip in and out, knowing that she's not ready yet… Controlling himself from just forcing himself into that wonderful blanket of enveloping heat.

He's always loved the curves of her body and the pale ivory of her skin. And holy mother of god does he love how incredibly tight she is! But of course, this means that he has to take great care when ever he feels the need to ravage her. If she were any other woman, he wouldn't be so conscious of her body and how he fit her. Dean's always been very proud of his manhood. God must have been damned impressed too when he made him…another one of the reasons why women love him so much. God not only graced Dean with a few more inches than the average Joe, but girth as well. Thick and Long…just the way the ladies like it.

So as Dean restrains himself from just plunging every thick pulsing inch of himself into her incredibly tight body, he also makes a point to enjoy the delicious torture, knowing that it'll just sweeten the outcome.

With as much breath as she can muster, Onyx turns her head so that the left side of her face is pressed against the cool leather of the seat and rumbles, "be careful…"

He hears her voice, ragged and hoarse and releases his harsh grip from her hips long enough to gently run the palm of his hands up and down her lower back. "Don't worry baby, I remember." he replies in a husky growl as his hands slide back to her hips, back to where they first began and tenderly, begins guiding himself into that convulsing tightness. Every muscle in his body tenses at the feeling of living heat all around him, squeezing, pulsing… He has to pull out, take a deep breath and slowly, plunges back in, and finds it's just a little smoother this time with her natural honey saturating his thick shaft.

A series of shivers runs the length of her spine at the feeling of being stretched, being filled with so much warmth… She can almost feel his heartbeat pulsing against her inner walls, seeking out the other as he slides deeper and deeper with every careful thrust of his hips, his strong hands gripping, bracing himself to stay in control. She savors the moment, the intensity of it, being connected to him. Sensing him in a way no one else has. The energy flowing from his body into hers, swirling, throbbing, reaching out through her nerve endings and lightly kissing every fiber of her being.

What began as primal lust has once again, turned into the act of love itself. So careful now, gentle as he gives another piece of himself to her. Wanting her to feel the way he feels, the ache an incredible hunger, ravenous yet patient, wanting to taste her in slow even strokes of his body gliding into hers.

And just like that he pulls out, breath ragged, sweat beginning to dance down his forehead from the restraint. He leans back enough to help remove her boots before removing her jeans altogether. He eases her trembling body onto her back and manages to close the door behind him, trying to keep the cold out.

Dean leans forward and lays a soft kiss against her lips while rearranging his jacket behind her head to give her neck some support. Once situated he brings her ankles to his shoulders, literally bending her in half when he positions himself at the precise angle and eases his body weight forward…sinking into that overwhelming heat. They both let out low growls as he finally fills her to the hilt and very carefully, maneuvers her legs to where they're wrapped comfortably around his narrow hips before he starts moving again.

Dean wants to look into her eyes as he makes love to her. He wants to see that passion peering back at him, to see her innocence lost in a sea of pleasure. Right arm wrapped around her, his left hand cups her face as he locks his gaze with hers. Moving slowly, rolling his hips in that bittersweet rhythm, pressing against the swollen bud with every gentle thrust of his body against hers. He can feel her quiver from the inside, sensations blindingly beautiful. Dean knows this may be one of the last times he ever gets to feel this way, with her, so close…so connected…to something pure. The closest he'll ever be to heaven.

She can see it in his eyes, unshed tears glistening against a sea of hazel, the green shimmering like emerald star light peering through a veil of secrets. Onyx can feel it, the emotion running through him with every gentle sway of his hips, the way he glides into her tense body, filling her so carefully…savoring the sensation of her.

Liquid emotion spills from the edges of her eyes, unable to hold it in, overwhelmed and swept away by the pain in his eyes, the tenderness of his touch and the sweetness of his heat filling her shivering form. She lets out a strangled gasp, the powerful flood of sensation taking over. Losing control, feeling weightless but grounded, knowing she's not alone…but a part of something so precious…

Dean leans down and presses his lips against hers, tasting her kiss, breathing her in as she wraps her surprisingly strong arms under his, her hands pressed between his shoulder blades, fingers kneading the muscles, nails digging, desperate for purchase while unknowingly causing small half moons to well with red. He lets out a soft hiss against her mouth at the sting of her nails clawing into his heated flesh, but it's a good pain…reminding him that he's still very much alive and connected to her…united by the flesh of their bodies, throbbing, stretching…transcending an emptiness only two souls can fill.

He wants to keep going, pushing in, pulling out, rolling against her, feeling her heat all around him, safe in her arms. Dean looks into her eyes again, "I love you." his voice is a broken sound as a tear pools at his lashes and freefalls onto her lips.

Onyx swallows the emotion lodged in her throat and replies, voice choked, "always." and brings her head up enough to press her trembling lips against his, tasting his pain in that single tear staining her mouth.

She knows this is the last time she'll feel this connected to Dean. A part of herself shuts down, knowing that when this night is over…a piece of who she is, the innocence she tries so desperately to shelter, to protect…will die.

* * * ***An Hour Later*** * * *

Breathing heavy, bodies slick with sweat, Dean looks into her eyes while gently running his right hand along her jaw line. "You okay?" His question dances away in a husky timber as he lies against her, still connected.

Onyx takes a deep breath as tendrils of ecstasy continue to swarm her nerve endings. "I think so…god Dean, I'm tingling all over." She replies with a soft laugh and lets out a surprised moan at the feeling of him still nestled inside her, twitching in response. "Crap sorry." Onyx mutters trying not to laugh.

Dean closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her body clamping all around him as she laughed and feels himself grow hard again. Licking his lips, a devilish smile appears on his face and reaches his eyes as he opens them and peers down at her. "It's alright…" he leans down and presses a tender kiss against her lips and growls, "it feels good when you laugh…" he brings his face to the left side of her neck and brushes his full lips against the big pulse thundering beneath the flesh and adds, "keep it up and I might have to give you another set of orgasms."

She let's out a strangled whimper as his teeth press against her skin, threatening to break the flesh as her eyes close. "I can feel you getting hard again." Onyx says and has to take a deep needed breath when he starts moving his hips in that dangerous rhythm, causing her already overly sensitive nerve endings to ignite with a terrible burning pleasure. She gasps softly and murmurs, "you're terrible."

Dean grins, seeing the smile on her face as he begins moving above her, deeper this time, keeping their bodies as close as possible. "True, but you love it." He retorts in a husky growl and raises himself up with his upper body so he can watch her face.

She finally opens her eyes, struggling to keep the moans from dancing away from her lips as he rolls himself against her, filling her with every long, thick inch of himself. Her hands reach up and lay palm flat against the firm expanse of his chest. The feeling of his toned muscles working, moving beneath the tanned skin.

She wraps her legs securely around his waist, fighting with her body as the muscles strain and tremble due to the ongoing workout she's giving them.

Dean smiles down at her. "Wanna know one of the things that I love about you?" He growls deep in his chest and feels a tingle run the length of his spine at the way she bites into her bottom lip at the feeling of his voice running through her.

"What's that?" Onyx manages to ask as more choked whimpers lodge themselves in the back of her throat at the feeling of his body sinking into her depths. Stretching her so sweetly…god he's going to wear her out!

Without warning, Dean pulls out and drives himself roughly into her, causing her to arch her back and literally rise off the backseat. Eyes clenched shut, she lets out a whimper as he grinds his hips, buried deep inside of her, pulls out and drives back in, harder, receiving a moan in response this time. He repeats this three more times before slowing down, leaning forward so that his lips hover just above hers and growls, "you're the only woman that can handle me."

Her eyes open, meeting the hazel green of his gaze when he starts pumping in and out of her, deep, thunderous thrusts of his pulsing heat into her tight body.

He places his hands on either side of her face, keeping her gaze locked with his and knows she's close by the way her body begins to shudder all around him. "I want you to keep your eyes open baby." Dean rumbles as her body matches his every thrust, causing the Impala to actually rock on its frame.

"Oh God Dean…" She exclaims in a strained voice, her hands finding purchase on his hips, urging him closer, deeper. "I'm…" her voice fades from her lips when a white hot explosion fills her womb and sends wave upon wave of living electricity to swim through every fiber of her being, licking her very soul in climax.

He watches as her pupils dilate before she clenches her eyes shut, her body going rigid, head tilted back, her inner walls trembling and quaking all around him. Dean scoops her into his arms, holds her in a tight embrace and begins slamming himself into her body. Small cries of passion escape her parted lips as orgasm after orgasm overwhelm her senses and nearly steal her breath.

Dean can feel himself on the verge of cuming… And no, it's not just any climax… It's the full on, 'I'm about to die in the arms of an angel' soul shattering orgasm he's had maybe twice…and they've only been with her.

"Onyx…" Is all that rumbles from his mouth when a tsunami of sensation crashes over him, and for a moment…he doesn't feel anything but her, his body and the sound of a single heartbeat thundering wildly somewhere in the distance. His mind goes blank, his entire form tenses and feels himself explode inside of her, causing her to arch against him, sharing the bittersweet emotion of two bodies uniting.

The moment passes and they're left clinging to each other, gasping, trembling with their bodies still locked together, small waves of sensation fading into the foggy air.

Dean buries his face into the nape of her neck and fights to breathe as choked sobs echo from his trembling lips. Onyx can feel the tremors beginning in his body and holds him close when she feels his tears dripping onto her skin followed by the sound of him struggling to cry quietly.

"It's alright Dean, I'm here…" She says softly and feels him pull himself closer to her and whispers, "I'm always here."

He can't stop the pain flowing from his chest as tears continue to swell and spill from his clenched eyes. He grips onto her, almost painfully, needing to feel safe as his emotions finally take over. The pain of his father suddenly fresh in his mind, seeing Sam gasp his last breath, watching over his still, cold form… Making the deal that would set his fate…and knowing, that within a week…he'll have to watch the pain not only in his baby brother's eyes, but in her eyes…watching as he dies…and is sent to Hell.

"I'm sorry." Dean croaks against her neck as though struggling to stop from sobbing and fights to stop his body from shaking above her.

She tries as best as she can to wrap her arms protectively around his broad shoulders when he maneuvers himself to where he's tucked his arms beneath hers, as if trying to bury himself in her warmth. Her left hand gently brushes the back of his neck while her right hand brushes through his short hair.

"Don't be…" Onyx whispers and holds him as he cries… For the loss of his family… His innocence… And for the life he never wanted to give up… But it's all because of love. Family.

The very one he's about to lose…

* * * ***Memory Fades Away*** * * *

***End Part Six-Chapter One***


	7. Forgive, Nay Not:Chp1:Part7

**[Onyx's Note:: **I hope you're enjoying the story^_^ I am...and it's been slightly theraputic, you might say. Especially now... I've had a death in the family, as of last night...and I'm struggling to cope with it. And in my way of mourning, I'm writing...continuing this story. Hopefully it'll be nice and twisted and won't get too weird for anyone. On that note, I want to say thank you again for everyone who's been following along. And as always, please...enjoy!**]  
**

* * *

***Back to the Present***

Onyx holds back the sob that's lodged itself in the back of her throat at the memory of that night… Emotions shared…truths brought to light… The thing she really is…a Slayer… And that truth died the day she felt Dean's life slip into the void. She's connected to both Winchesters you see… She can sense their mood swings and sometimes their thoughts… So when Dean was attacked by Lilith's pet Hellhound…she felt that pain before his heart stopped. Onyx felt Dean slip away from her while she was outside helping Bobby with the sprinkler system.

She felt a part of herself literally die…taken with Dean's last breath.

Onyx pushes her memories from her mind and remembers why she's going back to memory lane… Sam's presence…knowing he, himself would never hurt her on his own…wanting so badly to feel safe again and feel him wrap himself around her… But after last night, after what he did…what he almost…

She shivers and clenches her eyes shut.

His scent alone, one that she's always lavished in, making her feel completely and utterly safe… Is now flashing red on her inner radar. It sparks a wave of fear to swim through her blood, causing icy fingers of anxiety to slide the length of her spine.

Sam inches into the dark room and notices that for a moment it seems as though she's shaking… He tries to focus on her, trying desperately not to startle her as he closes the door behind him and starts towards the bed.

Onyx can feel him approaching her…she even hears the very faint click of the door closing into its frame. She finds herself silencing her breath, listening to the fabric of his clothes brushing up against the mattress. He's so careful, so quiet…afraid to wake her.

She feels her chest ache, torn between the sheer terror of what he's capable of doing to her…what he was going to do to her…but for some reason all she wants to do is feel him wrap himself around her, holding her in his arms.

The knight in shinning armor can't be the savior and the villain. It's one or the other…no shades of gray. Her brain screams into itself…confliction barely describing the chaos slamming her senses. She needs to feel safe again, needs him more than anything else in this fucked up existence…

But what has he done to her since Dean was taken out of their lives? Abandoned her, cheated on her and when she finally decides to face him, she's forced to stop him from drinking himself into a permanent coma… Watching over him as he slept… Crying silently in the dark as he tossed and turned on that cheap motel bed…the one now soaked in her blood…

Anger begins to rear its destructive head causing a small fire to spill through her tired veins. Nasty images begin to dance through her mind as she thinks about how easily it could've been to strangle him as he slept. How perfect it would've been to tie him up, leave him there, hunt down Ruby and bring her back… Have him watch as she used Ruby's demon killing blade to cut the life out of her corpse. How simple it would have been…

If she truly went flip side, that is…

He can sense she's conscious of him as he finally climbs onto the mattress and lies facing her, behind her. The bed makes a soft creak of protest as his weight settles against the old springs, but she doesn't react. Sam feels a large wave of guilt press against his chest as Onyx curls her body into a fetal position. He knows the pain he's put her through…and there's no excuse for any of it. Especially the part where he slept with Ruby… God what the hell was he thinking? He wasn't…he was drinking, not dealing with Dean's death. He'd pushed Onyx away and ended up being tracked down by Ruby…

Something about that doesn't sit right with him. But he lets it go…as soon as Onyx's rough whisper of a voice catches his attention.

"I don't hate you…" Is all she can say as she clutches the pillow and cringes at the pain that's slowly fading from her face. It's now being replaced with a strange pulsing, meaning her adrenaline is causing her body to heal at a very fast rate…faster than usual.

Sam's swallows the hard lump of resentment at how broken she sounds and replies, "I'm sorry." His voice a soft sound that if she wasn't right in front of him, wouldn't have heard it. "You know I'd never hurt you…"

Onyx clenches her eyes shut, takes a deep, shaky breath and lets it out slowly. She opens her eyes and peers into the darkness, fighting an inner battle over her very strained emotions. "Don't, Sam…" She begins to say, her voice a little stronger, "just…let it go."

His brow furrows at her words when a small wave of dread washes over him. The feeling that she's finally shut herself off from him. "Not after what happened, I can't." He replies and curls up directly behind her and feels his heart break when she trembles when he very tentatively wraps himself protectively around her. Sam doesn't back off because her right hand takes a hold of his and clutches it against her chest, right above her heart.

"I know you'd never hurt me…physically." She mutters with a cold edge to her voice and begins to squeeze down on his much bigger hand and doesn't realize she's close to crushing the very delicate bones with her strength. She hears him let out a shocked grunt at the sudden pressure. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it." She lies and tries to remind herself that she needs to pay attention to what she's doing or she'll end up severely hurting him.

…Or maybe that's exactly what he deserves…a little piece of pissed off Slayer to remind him who he's really dealing with. Dean knew, before he died…and he never told Sammy. Never warned him of how incredibly dangerous Onyx would become if she was ever forced off the edge.

Onyx had told Dean the story of the two original Slayers… And that Faith was the dark shadow of Buffy, (whom even to this day, had never really become friends with her because Buffy had seen Onyx as another Faith…if not worse) and that in a worst case scenario, any Slayer could turn dark side because in every Slayer was a hint of Demon blood.

Which was another reason why Onyx had felt a connection with Sammy in the first place. They were both carrying something from birth that would always have them labeled as 'Freaks'. And even now, she can feel that instinctive yearning to be close to him because their souls understand each other.

But in the case of This broken hearted woman… The anger out weighs the instinct. The mind fills the heart with hate and swells the blood with liquid fire, singeing the veins, forcing the body to heal, the adrenaline to rise… The rage to awaken. Bringing the darker side of the Slayer to the surface.

Sam let's out another soft grunt at the incredible pressure she has on his much larger hand…and this time, she doesn't let up, but instead…keeps squeezing until a hiss of pain echoes from his bruised lips. "Onyx, let up!" He exclaims into the consuming darkness and hears a very soft chuckling as her body begins to shake.

The pain no longer restraining her, confining her to remain in one place, she turns her body towards him. "Get out." Her voice is a controlled growl of warning as he pulls his now pulsing hand protectively against his body. She doesn't want this… She can't have her rage consume her.

She'd never be able to live with herself if she hurt him. Twisted? You have no idea…

"Wait…what?" Sam mutters in question, slightly confused at her sudden burst of strength. She shouldn't be able to move like that…not with the way he'd…

She grits her teeth and feels the pressure rising against her ribcage. Not a good sign. "I said… Get. Out." Onyx repeats herself, slowly this time, hoping that by just the sound of her voice, he'll get the point. "Please Sammy, I don't want to hurt you."

He furrows his brow, unable to see her face in the darkness, needing so badly to see what's going in her beautiful eyes. "You're serious…" Sam rumbles in a low voice, weary of the weird waves of energy that's pooling from her body.

She nods and realizes he can't see her. "I'm dead serious. If you don't leave, I will hurt you." Onyx explains in a cold voice, trying so desperately to keep the animalistic growl from reaching her lips. "There's something about me you don't know…and I'd rather you never find out."

Thoroughly unnerved at this point, Sam tries to understand what she just said and feels a pulse of pain sweep from his fingertips up to his elbow, reminding him of how easily it was for her to damn near crush the intricate bones in his hand. "What are you keeping from me, Onyx?" His voice is a low rumble, carefully empty as it dances into the charged air.

She fights back the evil grin wanting to curl her bruised lips and decides to do the only thing that will stop this situation from escalating. In a speed too fast for anyone in her broken condition, she pushes the blankets down, jumps up onto her feet and leaps from her place on the bed, flies over Sam and lands quietly on her feet next to the door, turns the knob, opens the door and turns to look at his shocked expression when she flips the light switch on.

His confusion reaches a new high as he blinks back the slight sting of the light suddenly pooling in his eyes. He sits up and turns his body towards the door, where she's standing…and notices for the first time…how terrible the bruises look on her face.

Sam throws his legs off the edge of the mattress and goes to speak when he literally watches as the dark color of the bruises seem to…fade before his very eyes. It's a very slow process you see, but if you watch closely, you can see her face healing…

"Onyx? What are you…" Bobby's voice fades off when she gives him the full force of her angry gaze. He'd just been walking by her room when he heard movement inside and saw the door open and light pool out into the hallway. Now he's standing here, face calm, a slight raise in his brow at the difference of her condition. Girl should be stuck in that bed for the next Seventy Two hours… But here she is, her face already showing signs of healing that should take place a week from now.

"You're up…" Bobby says in his calm rumble of a voice and senses somethin' isn't right. He peers over to Sam who's sitting at the edge of the bed, cradling his right hand in his left with a worried look on his face. Bobby furrows his brow, "you uh…doin' alright over there, Sam?"

Sam swallows back another hard lump and averts his eyes from Bobby, "I'm fine Bobby…just, laid down wrong." He lies and gazes up at Onyx for a moment, telling Bobby what really happened.

"Is that right?" Bobby chimes thoughtfully and turns only his gaze to Onyx standing next to the door frame, her bruises appearing to lighten before his very eyes.

There's an uncomfortable silence in the air when Onyx stares down Bobby, as if trying to warn him that there's something very wrong with her and she's trying protect Sam from it.

They've always been able to do that, look at each other and know what was wrong without having to speak a word of it out loud.

"I'm hungry." Onyx says suddenly, her voice a hair away from sounding guttural when she walks past Bobby with a grace and speed no one in her condition should have, and vanishes down the hallway towards the old kitchen.

Sam finally gets to his feet and walks over to Bobby, who's also sharing the same odd expression. Sam says nothing, knowing that his surrogate father is still very angry with him at what he's done to Onyx to make her act like this…even if Bobby doesn't show it, Sammy can feel it.

"You hungry?" Bobby asks, keeping his eyes forward.

Sam nods and can't help but look and sound pitiful. "Yes, sir."

Bobby takes his hat off with his left hand and runs his right hand through his hair before replacing his hat back on his head and lets out a sigh. "C'mon then." He murmurs and adds, "make sure that Wildcat doesn't get too friendly with the kitchen knives."

Sam cracks a small smile and follows Bobby's lead down the hallway towards the kitchen, a part of him uneasy about Onyx…because of what she'd just done to him. At how easily she'd damn near crushed his hand. He can't seem to wrap his brain around it as they enter the kitchen and Onyx is standing near the fridge, making a sandwich at the counter.

He peers at her for a moment and forces his eyes somewhere else. Sam not only feels the guilt from what he's done to her, but for her sudden…change. He tries to understand it, tries to rationalize it…when Bobby gets his attention by handing him an ice pack.

"Here, before it starts swellin'." He mumbles and gives Sam his calculating gaze for a moment, watches Sam nod in understanding and wanders back over to Onyx who seems to still be makin' a sandwich.

"Make enough for everyone, or ya gonna hog that monster to yerself?" Bobby chimes in a lighter tone, hoping he can calm whatever violent storm is brewing inside her.

Not paying attention, her mind held in white noise, Onyx pauses and notices she's made three very large sandwiches and doesn't remember doing it. She blinks and places the last piece of bread on the last sandwich and rests her hands, palm flat against the cool tile of the counter.

"I uh…" She murmurs, trying to fight back the fog she's in when she gives Bobby her confused eyes. "Made enough for everyone." Onyx adds and notices the way Bobby's gaze holds a hint of worry to what's really goin' on in her head.

He studies her for a moment and gives her a wink before helping her by taking two of the sandwiches, one for Sam and one for himself…so she doesn't have to do it. "Here Sasquatch," Bobby calls over his shoulder and turns in time to have Sam walk over and retrieve the sandwich with his good hand.

Onyx turns and just for a moment, meets Sam's guilt filled gaze. In just seconds, a flash of a memory slams against her scull causing her to clench her eyes shut and turn away.

***Flash Back***

"_Stop whining, it's distracting." Sam sneers, ignoring her pleas and continues to work in a methodical fashion, using as much force as he can muster to get her naked as quickly as possible. "And stop struggling, it'll just hurt more…" He says and pauses, leans down, grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her face within kissing distance of his and snarls with a sadistic smile, "…or better yet, please do. The more it hurts, the harder I'll fuck you." His voice trails off as he looks into her wide eyes and abruptly lets go of her hair, letting her head plop back onto the mattress so he can finish disrobing her._

* * *

Sam makes the mistake of getting past Bobby and tries to put a reassuring hand on her back when she spins around, a nasty steak knife held in a white knuckled grip and slashes at his chest, tearing a perfect horizontal line across his shirt…

"NO!" Onyx bellows and stops, realizing what she's done…

Sam jumps back at just the right moment to only feel the cold air wash over his untouched flesh from where she damned near cut him.

Her eyes are wide with enraged terror as the memory slowly vanishes from her mind, allowing her to see what she just nearly did. "Oh gods…" Onyx's voice flows from her lips as a tortured whisper as the knife drops to the ground with a slight clang. She quickly looks between Sam to Bobby and feels her blood run cold. It's not just the shock on Sam's face that hurts her…it's the shocked look on Bobby's generally calm features that tells her something is seriously wrong.

"I…" She stammers and takes a deep breath. "Take me to the panic room Bobby…I need to see something."

"Uh, sure…" Bobby replies quietly, his eyes weary. "Sam you stay here…"

Onyx interrupts, "No, I want him to come too."

"I don't think that's a very smart idea." Bobby explains and maneuvers himself between her and Sam.

She brings her hand up, and lets out a sigh. "I won't hurt him… I just… Need you," Onyx pauses and gives Bobby and Sam her pain filled gaze, "both of you… I can't explain it. Please?"

Sam and Bobby exchange a worried look but decide it best to just take her down there, together.

* * * *

She walks the stairs on careful footsteps, the aches and pains becoming less…fading with every breath she takes. She can feel a fearful twisting growing in her stomach as they near the anti-demon panic-room. If she's right, and hopes to the gods she isn't… Well, there's gonna be one helluva surprise when they get her to the door.

As they approach the bottom of the stairs, Bobby ushers Sam over to stand next to him as he opens the steel door.

"Your turn, darlin'." Bobby announces and motions to the open door way leading into the room.

Taking a deep breath, she begins the small trek from the bottom of the stairs towards the steel doorframe. As Onyx walks, dreading the horrible feeling running through her healing body, she hears a very faint voice whispering gleefully in the back of her head.

"_Must suck…knowing you've lost control of that pathetic thing you call en existence. Oh and let's not forget how simple minded they've all been. Making plans, trying to…appease their little brains with some kind of established…order. But you've never been like them, have you? The true Freak you are nestled in that bag of flesh you call a body. Didn't tell'em why you couldn't stay in Sunnydale, did you? Shame, shame… What they'll see when you walk through that door…what you are… An uncontrolled chaos…like me." _

The voice fades with a sickening giggle, causing a small jolt of pain to hit behind her left eye…just as she gets to the open doorway to the panic room…

…and screams.

***End Part Seven-Chapter One***


	8. Unchain The Soul:Chp1:Part8

**[Onyx's Note:: **Thank you to everyone still keeping up with me as I continue this:) In this 'part' of the story...uhm, I've gone a little darkside. I'm still dealing with the loss of a loved one (actually, I've been unlike myself, quiet and closed off emotionally) and I think this installment is a result of the pain I'm inwardly dealing with. To be honest, I'm reacting like Dean... Anyhoo, just a bit of a warning... This part of the story is really mind blowing. It's not a happy installment. It's got a LOT of twists I think you'll enjoy (at least I really hope so). And as always, please sit back...and enjoy!**]  
**

* * *

"Hold her Down!" Bobby hollers as Onyx's body convulses violently against the cold hard ground of the panic-room.

Sam drops down behind her on his knees and places her thrashing head against his thighs, to stop her from cracking the back of her scull against the concrete floor. He takes her wrists and pulls them to her chest, criss-crossing her arms to help minimize her sporadic movements.

"Bobby do something!" Sam exclaims in a deep voice, finding it harder and harder to keep a hold on her.

Bobby's already at Sam's side with a syringe in his hand. "What'a'ya think I'm doin'?!" He snaps in frustration and hovers over her convulsing form. "Gotta hold'er still unless you wanna get stuck!"

Sam grunts as her head rises and slams into his thighs, damn near breaking the bones in his legs. "Now!" He yells in a strangled growl due to the pulsing of pain in his limbs when her body calms for just a moment, long enough for Bobby to plunge the needle into her left arm and pumps the liquid into her blood stream.

They wait as the fluid runs its course through her veins…causing her to finally relax and stop moving. Her chest begins to rise and fall in a slow, even rhythm as a soft whimpering echoes from her lips.

Sam and Bobby let out a sigh in unison as Onyx remains motionless against the floor, her head resting peacefully against Sam's bruising thighs.

"Jesus…" Bobby grumbles and pulls his hat off to wipe his forehead, takes a deep breath and slips it back on. "That uh…lit a fire under my ass."

Sam just looks to the old Hunter, his eyes filled with worry. "Bobby, what just happened?" He asks, fear welling up in his chest.

He lets out a sigh and gazes down at her body. "You got me." Bobby says, his brows furrowing before giving Sam his gaze. "But it ain't good. C'mon, let's take her upstairs."

Sam helps Bobby lift her from the ground to carry her towards the stairs. "What was that stuff anyway?" Sam asks as they begin their ascent to the main level of the house.

"Old family recipe… Would've given her," he pauses with a grunt, feeling as if her weight has increased by eighty pounds, "a regular tranquilizer but after seein' the quicker than normal," another grunt, "healin' she's doin'…figured I'd need somethin' with more kick."

Sam also finds that it's more of a challenge with every step they make up the old stairs. "Bobby," he grunts with a staggered breath, the powerful muscles in his upper body suddenly beginning to strain with the effort, "is it just me, or does she seem heavier?"

This makes Bobby stop and gives Sam his eyes from under the bill of his hat…when a strange female voice echoes around them.

"Lookie, lookie… Poor little Slayer goin' crazy. Shame, shame…" It says in a sing song voice. "Gettin' heavy there, ain't she boys? A little too much effort for ya?"

Bobby goes still, his eyes narrowing just slightly. "You…" He growls, and in that one word…tells Sam that the old Hunter knows who's playing with them.

The voice giggles maniacally before purring, "she is me…me is she. I'm touched, Robert. You do remember." The voice seems to drift closer to them, as if it's sitting right on top of Onyx. "Don't be scared Sammy boy, your question will soon be answered. But can you take it, I wonder? The truth… Do you think that noodle of flesh you call a brain can take it?"

"Ignore it Sam, keep moving." Bobby announces in a low voice and attempts to take another step up when both he and Sam are suddenly trapped, unable to regain the power over their own legs.

A sickening cackle rises all around them, swelling into a high pitched shriek before dissolving into a guttural gurgling sound. "Can't ignore what you can't see… Silly bag of flesh." It giggles in the voice of a four year old girl, "you're lucky it's just little ole me this time… Though, maybe not so lucky…" another spine chilling giggle, "…considering my sister IS the good one…"

"Bobby who…" Sam goes to say when the feeling of hot breath followed by the rancid smell of decay sweeps over his face, causing his jaws to clench shut and his eyes to water.

Suddenly a very deep growling voice answers, "I am the beginning…I am the end. I am the void where devils and angels dare not tread." As it speaks, the sound of animalistic growls and snarls pulse at the edge of its words along with the occasional hair raising laugh of a Hyena. "I am before Man's God. Before the Good Book, before Man could speak Human tongue. I am the eternal…"

Sam shuts his eyes, trying to push out the echoing sneer dancing around his head. "Leave her alone." He says in a firm voice and feels the tendons in his arms begin to quiver from the strain of trying to hold up a weight too great for his body.

Bobby knows it's attacking Sam and tries to think of something when he's suddenly struck in the chest with a terrible pressure, causing him to gasp. But he's too stubborn to relent his grip on Onyx's motionless body. "Your games don't work on me." He wheezes through the pain and grits his teeth. "You got no right here…"

An earth shattering roar slams against their ears, causing both Sam and Bobby to collapse against the stairs with a shared grunt as Onyx lands between them, her head cracking against the edge of one of the steps.

The bellowing roar continues to swell against the air, causing the walls of the house to literally tremble and quake against its old foundation. The sound reverberates, thickening in its intensity before fading away…a strange hissing whisper pulses in the air as the sound finally weakens.

Laughter suddenly fills the tense silence, snapping Sam and Bobby out of their momentary black out. "You'll learn your place, my sweet little bags of flesh. And through her, I shall teach."

And just like that…it's gone.

* * *

**-Dream Sequence-**

**-Onyx's Perspective-**

_Burning, heat all around me…it's so hard to breathe. I can't see, my eyes sting from the heat… Jesus it's so god damned hot! "Wait…where am I?" I say aloud but only the words are heard in my mind, as if my voice has been stolen from me._

_Why… is that a woman? Oh god…why is she strapped down like that? _

_"Wait, what are you doing!? Can't you see she's screaming?" I exclaim as the whites of her fearful eyes look past me, at someone I can't make out…a man with broad shoulders…_

_Oh god no… That knife… He's holding a knife… "NO! What are you doing?! Stop it! NO! Why can't you see me? Why can't you hear me screaming? STOP IT!" I try to lung at him, but I can't turn, I can't move…I'm trapped in this hellish vision…unable to close my eyes…_

_No…no, no… I want to bring my hands up to my face to cover my eyes as he begins carving into her slowly as her head thrashes back and forth wildly against the restraints she's held down in. She's just, oh god…I've never seen so much blood. "STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HER!!"_

_I can't stand here and watch this…I can't…but I can't fucking move! "Why can't you hear me?!" I snarl, my hands clenched into angry fists as her body, what's left of it, is removed only to be replaced with a fresh one…an old man._

_A deep growl swells from my lips, and for the first time…I can hear myself. "Turn around you sick sonuvabitch!"_

_Somehow…it works. He stops, body tensing…_

_"You can hear me, can't you? Now that you have nothing left to cut up, is that it?" I sneer and feel my muscles begin to ache with an incredible rage to tear this bastard apart. "Come on you sick fuck! Turn and look into my eyes!"_

_He's turning towards me…and even past the thin film of red dripping from his skin… I know that face._

_"No…" I say, lungs constricting at the sight before me. "No, this…no please tell me this isn't…" I can't finish my sentence as my voice fades into an agonized whimper as hazel green eyes peer at me…like a wild animal gone insane from being caged for too long._

_Tears swell and spill freely down my face, only to evaporate because of the tremendous heat surrounding me. "No." I say again, unable to accept who's standing before me, soaked in the blood of his victims, knife held in a white knuckled grip in his right hand…the silver washer he wears as a ring shimmering with a crimson sheen as he takes a step towards me._

_He doesn't speak, his face lowers, eyes glaring at me with an emotion that would put a madman into his grave. His lips, the very ones I've felt kiss me with such tenderness, suddenly curl into a snarl as he squares his broad shoulders, appearing more menacing with every small step he takes towards me._

_I take a step back, fear beginning to fill my soul. "This isn't real…" I mutter, my voice broken, strangled as the hot air causes my mouth to go dry and my lips to chap. I narrow my eyes at him as he keeps walking towards me, ever closer, his eyes holding no remorse, no compassion._

_I keep walking backwards, unable to turn away from those eyes…_

_My back suddenly comes into contact with something and a gut wrenching scream rips out of me as thousands of smoldering needles slice into my skin, biting, ripping into my nerves with a burning I've never felt before. Smoke rises from the scorched flesh as my knees buckle, sending me to the hard ground of this hell I've found myself in._

_The pain too intense for me to function I'm left here, on hands and knees, unable to move or even breathe without convulsing from the agony drowning my nerve endings._

_Suddenly I'm grabbed from under my arms and pulled roughly to my feet, issuing another scream to rip from my cracking lips, which are now bleeding._

_My spine bows, the sensation of continuously being stung with heat in the now open wounds of my back too much for my body to sustain. I can't stop trembling, sweat dripping down from my forehead and stinging my eyes._

_"Look at me." I hear a voice say…so familiar in its timber, but too dark, too…empty to be coming from the man I once loved._

_I try to raise my head when the air is stolen from my lungs, another sharp jolt of pain runs through me, down my spine as he grabs the back of my head in a fistful of hair and jerks my head back. "**I SAID LOOK AT ME**!" He shouts so suddenly I feel my stomach drop and cringe at the forceful boom of his voice echoing in my head._

_"This isn't real." I mutter past another painful shiver, my parched lips trembling, causing the blood to drip down my chin in thin lines of crimson._

_His eyes narrow, his lips within inches of mine, his breath hot against my skin when he growls. "I know your face…" He almost seems confused at his own words and I watch as that familiar crease enters his focused brow. "Your name."_

_I try to open my mouth, but I can feel my voice leaving me…only to be heard in my head when I say, "It's me…it's Onyx."_

_He searches my eyes, becoming more hostile by the second when his face contorts into a look of pure rage and literally shouts into my face, "**TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME**!"_

_I can't speak anymore, my voice is useless, the pain blinding my senses. Why is this happening?_

_I try to plead with him with the look in my eyes, hoping, praying…that he remembers me…_

_His face becomes deathly calm, his gaze going empty when a twisted smile pulls at his lips. "You're useless." He sneers sweetly and tosses me behind him where I'm suddenly caught by unseen hands. My heart completely stops when I hear him say, "strap her down!"_

_Screw this! My mind screams against the pain and the fact that I've lost the ability to speak, I begin thrashing my body against my captors unrelenting grip. "NO!" I scream and can almost hear my voice, as if it's drowning in static. _

_"You can't do this!" My voice is starting to emerge again…but sadly I'm thrown down against the rack and let out another blood curdling wail as the boiled flesh of my back is literally scraped off of the muscles by the rusty, jagged surface of the rack I'm being pinned down on._

_My eyes roll back at the searing pain slamming my senses when I'm slapped hard across the face, making me snap to. "No rest for you, Bitch." He snarls and places his left hand at my throat, the knife held in his right hand, just in front of my face._

_I won't let him do this…not to me. Not him. Not like this. I force every last ounce of my fleeting energy into my chest, summoning my strength and find my voice…even if it's in vain. "I love you, Dean Winchester…" I cough and murmur, voice broken from the screams, "never forget that."_

_Hazel green eyes suddenly blink at me with confusion, as if seeing me for the first time. _

_Oh god please tell me he remembers! Please…oh god please…_

_Suddenly a very deep, guttural voice ripples against my mind, creating tendrils of agony to slice through my system. "Oooh and what's this? Pretty, pretty…ain't she?" The voice pauses as a rough, extremely calloused hand takes hold of my chin, forcing my head back and forth as some unknown figure inspects me. _

_"Huh…isn't this interesting… You don't belong here, now do you?" I feel hot, rancid breath drench my face, causing a stream of bile to rise into the back of my throat. "As tempting of a distraction you may be, he's mine now, pretty." He pats my face with his hand and snarls, "now, I'm gonna do you a little favor and send you back to that bag of meat you came from…" _

_He trails off and suddenly I see these intense, white eyes, "remember the name pretty, because when Alastair comes a'callin', you're gonna wish you were never born."_

_And without warning…I'm freefalling into an endless black…_

_With only one thing replaying over and over in my mind…_

_Hazel green eyes…with a hint of recognition…when I said his name…_

* * **End Dream Sequence *** *

* * *

"BOBBY!" Sam screams, terror evident in his voice when Onyx's once peaceful form let's out an agonized scream and begins thrashing on the bed as smoke begins to billow out from under the sheets.

Bobby rushes into the room. "Sweet Jesus!" He exclaims and helps Sam rip the sheets from her body, "help me turn her over!"

Sam complies and what they see chills them to the core.

The black night shirt she was sleeping in, is now clinging in burnt threads to the sizzling pieces of flesh of her once smooth back.

"Oh my god…" Sam says in a strangled voice, watching helpless as her back seems to be boiling on its own.

Thinking on his feet, he picks her as gently as possible, her body trembling and rushes out of the bedroom, down the hall, Bobby at his heels as he brings her smoking form into the bathroom where Bobby had already began filling the old stand alone bathtub.

"Careful, boy! Gotta ease her into the water or she'll go into shock." Bobby explains as Sam, clothes and all, gets into the tub and very gently dips Onyx's body into the semi-warm water, her face pressed against his chest, her smoldering back facing away from him.

As soon as the water touches the flaking remains of flesh on her back, her head flies back as a painful scream echoes from her chapped lips, sweat not only beading along her forehead, but already dripping in streams down her face and neck.

Sam struggles to keep it together as her lips began to crack and bleed, tears streaming away from her tightly shut eyes. "Come on Onyx, wake up." He coaxes softly, voice incredibly broken up as he fights back the tears stinging his eyes. "Please baby, come back to us." Sam struggles with her shivering form and looks to Bobby as he uses a wash cloth to wipe at her forehead and mouth.

"No…" Her voice is a hoarse whisper that causes Bobby and Sam to exchange a semi-hopeful look. "Not like this…"

"Onyx you in there?" Bobby asks, his voice sounding harsher than normal due to the sight of seeing his adopted child suffering. "Come on Wildcat! Come back to us."

"She can't hear you." A female voice chimes from the open doorway.

Sam's eyes widen than narrow at the sight of Ruby leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on her face, her chocolate brown hair trailing down her chest. "Ruby? What are you doing here?" He asks in a weary tone when she gives him a flat look and holds out a jar filled with brown liquid for them to see.

She waves the jar for a moment and starts to walk towards the tub when Bobby stands up straight and gives her a very unfriendly look. "Look, pops, I'm not here to play who's got the bigger pair. You want to save her? Than move out of my way and let me do my job."

Bobby narrows his eyes and says, in a very firm but calm tone of voice, "you think I'm just gonna let you walk into my home, come in here and tell me what to do?"

"Get out." Sam growls and gets a wide eyed look from Ruby. "You've already done enough."

Onyx lets out another scream as the burns that finally stopped smoking…that seemed to finally be healing… Appear as though something is scraping what's left of her skin from her back, revealing the vulnerable muscle tissue underneath.

"God damn it, get out of my way!" Ruby barks and pushes Bobby out of her way, nearly shoving him through the wall just to get to Onyx.

Bobby lets out a grunt as he bounces off the wall near the door and realizes it wasn't to harm him because he's still standing with only a small ache from the sudden impact.

Sam has no time to react as Ruby pops off the top of the jar and dumps the sticky brown liquid onto what's left of Onyx's back and stands back, muttering some incantation under her breath.

Amazingly…small streams of blue smoke begin to poor out of the wounds…and as the vapor swirls and rises into the air, a new layer of skin begins to grow over Onyx's exposed muscles. Her shivering begins to ease as the wounds appear to melt away under the newly formed tissue.

Sam runs his left hand very carefully over Onyx's untouched back, and swallows with relief at the feeling of smooth, healthy skin beneath his shaking palm. He pulls her against him, cradling her in his arms and gives Ruby his eyes. He doesn't say anything, his gaze tells her he's thankful.

But Ruby knows…that by the way he presses his lips against Onyx's forehead and rocks her gently in his arms… She's lost any chance she thought she may have had with him.

She turns and looks Bobby in the eyes.

Sam watches the silent exchange when Bobby looks to Sam, a question in his tired eyes. Sam merely nods, saying to let her go, and Bobby takes a step back, allowing Ruby to walk out.

"I know she just saved Onyx…" Bobby starts to rumble when Sam nods, cutting him off.

"It's alright Bobby, I know." He says in a rough, and very tired tone of voice when Onyx's eyes begin to flutter, as if she's waking up. "Onyx?"

She manages to get her eyes open into slits and tries to lick her lips, tasting copper on her tongue and makes a face. "Sam?" She asks in a choked whisper and tilts her head back enough to see his hazel blue/green eyes tearing up. "Sammy is that you?"

A loud sigh of relief is heard as a small smile stretches his lips. "Yes baby, I'm here." He replies and uses his left hand to push a few strands of hair from her face.

Her brow furrows, "where's Bobby?" She asks and tries to swallow but finds that it's almost impossible to do so from all the screaming she's been doing.

"I'm right here Darlin'." Bobby says as Sam helps turn her enough to face him as he holds a glass of water in his hand. "Here, drink a bit of this."

Sam sits up enough to help Onyx take a few needed sips of the cool water from the glass in Bobby's hand before she lets out a cough and falls back against Sam, still too weak to move on her own yet.

"Thanks," she says softly, closes her eyes and makes a scrunchy face before opening her eyes again. "Uhm…why are we in the bathtub?"

Bobby and Sam exchange a look that tells Onyx that something crazy just happened and she can't, for the life of her, remember what transpired…

"What do you remember?" Bobby asks and sits on the edge of the tub, cupping the glass in his hands.

She thinks about it for a minute, "I remember going downstairs." Onyx stops and gives Bobby weary eyes. "Did something happen when I got into the panic-room?"

Sam clears his throat which causes her to shift around in his arms to look up at him. "You fainted." He says in an honest voice, but fails to add the part about the voice, or the wounds, or Ruby literally coming just in time to save her.

First off… He's just happy she's alive. And secondly…he knows that she'll figure it out sooner or later…and right now, he just wants her to rest and get better.

Onyx searches his eyes and can tell, by the look on his face and Bobby's silence…something real nasty had happened and they're not ready to tell her just yet. Which at the moment, she's fine with.

Except for one little thing…a strange scent is lingering in the back of her throat…

Flowers…and rotten eggs…

***End Part Eight-Chapter One***


End file.
